Rise of the Shark Queen of Konoha
by Naru-Mandoraekon01
Summary: Harribel is reborn as Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze after she is betrayed and killed by Aizen Sousuke. She is placed on a team with copies of Yoruichi, Urahara, Yachiru and Kenpachi. How will the shinobi world take this new challenge. Naruko x Kisame, Sasuke, S
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Birth of Konoha's Shark Empress**

**Disclaimer: I own anything from Bleach or Naruto. I really wished that I did, but unfortunately I do not. Please enjoy reading this story. Thanks.**

In a different world, that was totally separated from the world of Shinobi, there was a war going on. It was almost over, unluckily a beautiful woman who was being used as a pawn for a Shinigami who wanted to become a god, thankfully he was stopped by Ichigo Kurosaki the Substitute Shinigami, was stabbed in the back by the same man that she had served loyally, even through the loss of her friends. She was even thrown to the ground when she had tried to defend herself against the traitor.

She was a beautiful woman that stood at an impressive 5'9. Her hair was a messy blonde held back by three light blue ties. The outfit she wore showed a great deal of light mocha skin. The lower half of her body was encased in Hakama pants that didn't cover her upper thighs or hips, held up by a black sash on her lower abdominals, that was the complete opposite of her white garments. The high collar of her jacket hid half of her face. The jacket itself, if it can be called that, cut off at the chest leaving the lower portion of her breasts exposed. The sleeves of the upper portion of her wardrobe enclosed the her entirety of her arms and connected to black gloves that covered her hands.

This woman was known as Tier Harribel and as she died, she was reborn as Naruko Uzumaki, daughter of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death and touched by The Shinigami King himself as he sealed the Kyuubi No Kitsune inside her stomach, reawakening her Hollow powers. The Shinigami looked at the baby girl and knew that she was going to bring interesting changes to the future of the Shinobi world.

'_Too bad, it wouldn't bring enough chaos to the world.' _He thought. But suddenly, he remembered what his brother, Kami, the one who was in charge of the soul society had told him about four of his soul reapers that just loved to cause chaos in their free time.

'_Hmm, I believe that these countries are about to have their hands full with these four,' _The Shinigami thought to himself. Raising his hand, The Shinigami of the Shinobi world created copies of Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, a young version of Yoruichi Shihouin and Urahara Kisuke. He made sure that they had the same amount of Chakra as they did reiatsu, which was massive.

Turning to the Shinobi, The Shinigami made himself visible, scaring the shit out of the Konoha Shinobi who were there. The Shinigami said, "I have created these four as future guardians of the jinchuuriki, Naruko Uzumaki–Namikaze. Treat her well, Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf."

_The or else_, was left unsaid, The Shinigami took this time to return to that poker game with the other versions of Death, that he was winning right now, he so wanted that Jackpot vacation. What he did not know was that he gave little baby Naruko almost all of his luck, which would make a certain Slug Sannin angry…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Twelve Years Later…_

Tier Harribel or rather Naruko Uzumaki was sitting in the academy classroom for the last time. Just a month ago, she had passed the exams to become a full fledged kunoichi and was classified as a Knight-Type Shinobi. Today was the day that she and the rest of her classmates are going to be sorted into teams of three. Naruko took her usual seat in the back of the classroom between Hinata Hyuga, who is the next in line to be the Head of the Hyuga Clan and a Ranger-Type Shinobi, and Shino Aburame, who was the heir of the Aburame Clan, also a Ranger-Type Shinobi. She considered the two of them friends and the reason for liking them is that they are quieter and more serious than the rest of the class as she could see so far, besides her other two friends, Choji Akimichi, Heir of the Akimichi clan and a fellow Knight-Type and Shikamaru Nara, the Heir of the Nara Clan and another Ranger-Type. Naruko liked most of the students in her class; except for the so called last Uchiha and his horde of useless, loud fan girls. Thankfully more than half of the mob was cut off, due to them failing the exam or being just plain civilians.

"**You know Kit, we can just kill all of the pieces of walking trash, we will be doing this world a great and valuable service,"** Kyuubi no Kitsune or rather Kurama stated calmly as if he was talking about the weather outside.

'_Sorry Kurama–Sempai, but you know that I can't do that,'_ Naruko apologized with a slight giggle from her demonic friend's remark.

The dislike of Uchiha clan that Naruko has, was gained from the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was sealed inside of her stomach with the help of Shiki Fujin and her father, the Yellow Flash when he was rampaging against the village. It was on her third birthday when she was being attacked by a mob, that she first met him inside of her mind.

Over the years while she was growing up, a lot of changes happened to her. She remembered her past life as the Third Espada in Aizen's army and a Hollow and being killed by her so called leader, the one that she had served faithfully, even through the sacrifice of her friends, until he believed that she was now useless. Even though, Naruko was born without her Hollow mask, it formed back on her dark tanned face when she turned eight, and now Naruko wears a black version of her former Espada uniform, only with a fishnet undershirt to cover the lower half of her breasts and portion of her ribs, complete with her Zanpakuto, Tiburon. Also, she does not wear the usual standard Shinobi sandals; instead Naruko wears white steel closed boots with a black stripe like the rest of the class, because they thought it was actually a good idea, except for the Uchiha and his cursed fan club. The reason for this is because when someone asked her why she wasn't wearing the normal standard Shinobi sandals, Naruko pointed out that all that an enemy Shinobi had to do is aim at your feet and cut off your toes and you will be unable to fight and then you would be killed off easily. Seeing the logic in that, the rest of the class, well at least the smart part of it, *coagh* Shikamaru *coagh*, and a few others followed her lead and now were wearing steel closed boots.

"I pity the person, who is going to be placed on Team 22," Shino stated in his usual monotone voice, interrupting his blonde friend's train of thoughts.

Naruko raised an elegant eyebrow at the bug user asking a silent question. Shino explained further without looking at her, sometimes she wondered if he was part Hyuuga, "According to my father, Team 22 also known as Team Death, had their third squad member quit his Shinobi career since he could not handle them anymore and was about to crack, he needed mental help. So someone from this class is going to be placed on their team."

"I hope that its n-not o-one of us," Hinata stuttered out. Hinata was slowly improving with her stuttering problem with the help from both Naruko and Shino's training method to improve her confidence issues. Naruko could tell that Hiashi was noticing the effects of the training and was impressed.

"It won't matter as long as you two end up on the same squad," Naruko said in her usual calm voice. It was very rare that the blonde Jinchuuriki ever gets angry, but when it happens it is scary as hell. Especially with when the Sandaime Hokage told her of her parentage.

Kenpachi and the rest of them were not as bad as most people believed them to be. The only reason that she knows this is because they all live in the same apartment complex. In fact, Naruko has a feeling in her gut telling her that she will be the one placed on that team.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jounin Meeting room one week ago

_One week before the newly made Genins gathered together for the last time in Iruka's classroom, a meeting between the new and old Jounin senseis and the Sandaime Hokage was in progress._

_"Okay, for Team 7, Kakashi–san, who would you like to be on your team?" The Third Hokage asked as he got ready to write the names down on a form._

_Kakashi Hatake, last living student of the Yellow Flash and a Ranger-Type Shinobi, did not even look up from his erotic orange book as he answered, "I would like Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruko…"_

_The Hokage interrupted him by saying, "I'm sorry, Kakashi–san, but Naru–chan has been requested by someone else. So choose someone else, please."_

_This time, Kakashi was not paying any attention to his book *coagh* smut *coagh*, as he stared at the Hokage in surprise. Most of Konoha hated the little blonde haired, dark skinned girl because of what was inside her, so he thought that he could get her on his team without any problems. She would do great things, in motivating Sasuke to train hard._

_"Who has taken her then?" Kakashi asked as he thought that he can talk, "force", them out of taking her, so that he could use the rivalry to make the last Uchiha stronger._

_As if sensing Kakashi's thoughts, Hiruzen held back the urge to unleash his Killing Intent on Kakashi and simply answer, "Kenpachi Zaraki has asked for her to be placed on his team, since they have a spot that needs to be filled. I already granted his request. Your team, Kakashi–san, is going to be made up of Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, and Haruno Sakura. Moving on then, Kurenai–chan?" The old man turned his attention to Kurenai Yuuhi, a red eyed Caster-Type Shinobi._

_Kakashi was in shock. He was hoping that whoever asked for Naruko would be in awe of him and his reputation and then give her up to him willingly. But the last person on earth that he wanted to even ask something of was Kenpachi Zaraki, a Knight-Type Shinobi, the Horseman of War, as dubbed by the leftover forces of Kumo and Iwa after the Third Shinobi World War. Rumors were going around saying that Kenpachi has more Chakra than the Six Tailed Demon Slug and could go toe to toe with the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki, Kirabi AKA Killer Bee, for twelve hours without a break, which was proven when he sparred with Killer Bee while the man was in Hachibi mode during the peace talks. Also, it did not help that the man is as stubborn as hell. Kenpachi Zaraki, in other words, is a true monster that craves battle._

_Kenpachi and his three companions appeared right after the Kyuubi's Attack, asking if they could join Konoha as Shinobi. The recently reinstated Sandaime had no choice, but to accept them because they were low on manpower from a third of the forces being decimated by the kyuubi. So he immediately sent them to guard the border between Konoha and Iwa. That action resulted in the Shinobi of Iwagakure gaining a new fear. It was said that Kenpachi and his team would fight any Iwa Nin who would pass the border and then fight until somebody couldn't fight anymore, which always ended up to be the Iwa Nins. Zaraki, even though he is a giant compared to the rest of them, except for Ibiki and Jiraiya, he can move as fast as the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash. If rumors are to be trusted then Iwa is praying to whatever deity is out there, that the Yellow Flash would come back to life and save them from the bloodthirsty, fighting obsessed madman._

_Yachiru, on the other hand, was a very sweet innocent little girl or what someone would think, who loves candy, giving people weird names, and is often seen riding Kenpachi's shoulders. She also, carries a small sword on wheels with her. When people asked the Hokage about her, Hiruzen replied that Yachiru is an extremely rare personal summon that has a human form and does not age. Hokage often joked that Yachiru is their secret weapon after he witnessed what would happen when someone just gave her a couple of sugary treats. The young pinkette literally destroyed half of the Hyuuga compound and almost the entire Uchiha district, though he suspected Naruko directed her to the latter area due to her hate for the spoiled Uchiha brat. The Hyuuga's caught in the crossfire were in the hospital for two months, Hiashi included; to this day the Hyuuga clan head still had no idea how the short pinkette had gotten through his Rotation Technique._

_Yoruichi Shihoin is a little older than Naruko and is known among Konoha for her obsession with becoming the fastest ninja in history. So far from what everyone could see, she was already catching up to the Yellow Flash's speed and getting faster._

_Kisuke Urahara, on the other hand was the exact opposite of Yoruichi, despite being the same age. He is lazy making people wonder if he is related to the Nara clan, but he is respectful to the right people; he has sandy blonde hair and wears a green striped bucket hat, clogs and a green haori. He does not care what other people might think of him._

_The few major things that they have in common were their belief that mistreating someone just because they're different is wrong. Another thing is that they only obey and listen to the Hokage and no one else, much to the Civilian and Elder's council's anger, even though said councils were keeping quiet due to a large burst of killing intent from Kenpachi after they tried to order him by using Yachiru as leverage, that made the Kyuubi's rage look like a puppy in comparison, they said that it looked like a grinning skull appeared in the man's golden aura, also the order had cost the man who thought up the idea of kidnapping Yachiru his life. And they never do D–rank missions, fucking lucky bastards._

_Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when the Sandaime dismissed them. Sighing, Kakashi went back to the Memorial Stone to visit his friends and family to tell them what had happened recently. He knew that his deceased sensei, the man's wife and Kakashi's teammates would be very disappointed in him for his hatred towards the young Naruko. He could not help, but blame her for taking away his family. He even wished that Naruko was never born so they would still be alive and with him._

End of Flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruko looked up at the door when the entire school building began to shake, which indicated that Uchiha's two most rabid fan girls were coming, each one vying for #1 status at the top of the Uchiha fan hierarchy. Ino Yamanaka, Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan and Sakura Haruno, Heiress of the Pink Haired Howler Monkey in Human Skin Clan and both of them being Caster-Type Shinobi.

Kurama laughed loudly in her mind as he told her, **"There are two curses that the so called prodigies of this world will forever have, even in the Afterlife, fangirls or boys and an obsession of being superior. And I swear I had nothing to do with it either. Someone else did that for me and I have to say they cursed the stuck up assholes quite well."**

Naruko hummed in agreement, she never felt pity towards the Uchiha Clan, especially since they were the reason that her parents were dead. She watched as her favorite sensei, Iruka Umino, came in and got the class to shut up with his **Big Head No Jutsu** and sit down as he was about to read off the teams and their members.

"Alright… Let's start off with Team 1…"

Everyone was silent, except for the moans of the newly made Genins of Team 1 were heard, they apparently didn't like who they got as teammates. But they soon quieted down when Iruka glared at them. Then Iruka suddenly paled as he looked back down at the clipboard and looked very nervous and terrified as he read on, "Since Team 22 has an open spot on their team that needs to be filled, due to one of their teammates resigning due to mental help. Uzumaki Naruko, congrats and good luck, I hope you are still alive at the end of the day."

As soon as Iruka said Naruko's name, cries of outrage were heard from the Uchiha's fan mob as they protested the choice. They finally quieted down when Iruka roared at them to shut up and sit down again, this time making his head fill half the room.

Iruka opened his mouth to say something when Sasuke interrupted him, "Why does the dobe get placed on that team when they could have the last Uchiha?"

His fan girls quickly nodded their heads in agreement with what Sasuke said. They believed that Team 22 should be honored to have the last Uchiha on their team.

"BAKA! Team 22 is also known as Team Death, it is well known for breaking Genins and also there were other Uchihas that were placed on that team and they were sent to the local Asylum because they lost their minds to insanity after only a few weeks of being on that team," Naruko explained as she turned and glared at the Uchiha leaking some of her past life's spiritual pressure, who looked shocked at the info that he just received. While the rest of the class looked shocked that Naruko had lost her cool, however so slightly, since she is well known to keep a level head and is rarely angered by such trivial things.

Shino decided to add something just to make more of the fangirls weary, "According to my father, the sensei of Team 22, Kenpachi Zaraki, is the reason for Iwa wishing that our Fourth Hokage would come back to life and is believed to be a relative of Ibiki Morino, the head torturer of the T&I department of ANBU."

Iruka decided that was enough talking from his class and interrupted, "While all of what was said is true. We need to continue with the team placements. Naruko, you can go and meet your new sensei and team at Training Ground 44. And good luck, if you survive I will take you to get free all you can eat ramen."

Naruko stood up and nodded to Shino, Iruka and Hinata before leaving the classroom. She did notice the glares that followed her as she walked out of the classroom from the Uchiha brat and his fan club. Sometimes, the duckass idiot and his faithful followers get so annoying that Naruko just wanted to unleash Kurama and her resurrection upon them.

**Chapter end**

**Also for the story, the ranking shall be different, in this their will be a different form of occupations for the shinobi, I sort of got the idea when reading Ranger's apprentice, with how they have the candidates that get chosen for whichever guild they are in, this will put a ranking system for where the shinobi or kunoichi's skill set lay. And for informational purposes, Captain class Shinigami equal Kage and Sannin, Lieutenants equal Elite Jounin and ANBU captains, 3rd through 6th seat equal Jounin, rest of the seats equal Chunin and non seated officers and academy students equal genin. I will add a copy of a young Soifon to the Shinobi world to stimulate that she died in the Quincy invasion, two years after Aizen's fall. She will idolize Yoruichi of course and Naruko. And further on I will be giving Naruko a genin team that will consist of the reincarnations of Mila Rose, Sunsun and Apache, only without their hollow masks or powers. After all what is Harribel without her fraccion?**

**Official Rankings:**

**Ranger- **Use bows, kunai, shuriken and any other aerial type weapons, they are usually the scouts, sensors or guerilla fighters of the team and deploy deception.

**Knight- **Use Swords, Axes, hammers, spears and any type of heavy weapon and usually wear armor, They are usually the Heavy Hitters of the Team.

**Caster- **Use long to mid range Jutsu or attacks, the Medics and support members of the Team.

**Team 22: Team Death**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Aliases:** Konoha's Shark Empress, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Demon Brat

**Occupation: **Knight

**Age: **12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament: **Katana, kunai, shuriken, armor, scrolls, greatsword

**Special Abilities:** Shark Contract, resurreccion

**Signature Move:** Water Release: Cutting Waterfall

**Specialties:** Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Stealth

**Elemental Affinities:** Water, Lightning

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Yoruichi Shihoin

**Aliases:** Goddess of the Flash, The Black Cat

**Occupation: **Ranger

**Age**: 23

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Chunin

**Armament: **kunai, shuriken, senbon, chaukrum, scrolls

**Special Abilities:** Cat transformation, Shunpo, Shunko

**Signature Move:** Shunpo

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Speed, Recon, Tracking and Stealth, Ninjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Lightning

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Urahara Kisuke

**Aliases:** Pervert, Hat and Clogs, Crazy Scientist of T&I, Urahara of the Blood Mist

**Occupation: **Caster

**Age**: 23

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Chunin

**Armament: **Cane sword, Katana, Kunai, Shuriken, Scrolls, Poison

**Special Abilities:** His inventions, Blood Doll, Benihime, Blood Mist Jutsu

**Signature Move:** Water Release: Red Mist Blades

**Specialties:** Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Stealth, Ninjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Water

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Kenpachi Zaraki

**Aliases:** Horseman of War, Grinning Death, Konoha's Berserker

**Occupation: **Knight

**Supposed Age**: 40

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Elite Jounin

**Armament: **Nodachi

**Special Abilities:** Hard Skin, Yachiru, Berserker Rage

**Signature Move:** *Removes Eyepatch*

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Kenjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Wind, Lightning

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Yachiru Kusajishi

**Aliases:** Berserker's summon, Pink Monster

**Occupation: **Summon

**Supposed Age**: Unknown

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Summon

**Armament: **Katana on wheels, kunai

**Special Abilities:** Age less, Berserker Rage

**Signature Move:** Wind Release: Lion's Roar

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Speed, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Wind


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Teams and Missions**

Having left the Academy, Naruko made her way to Training Ground 44 also known as The Forest of Death. She knew her way around in the forest as she had taken to training with Kenpachi, Anko Mitarashi and the others sometimes when she was bored or when her two friends were busy with their duties in their respective clans.

Finally, after following the sounds of blades striking each other, Naruko had located her new team. As she entered the clearing, Naruko saw that Urahara and Yoruichi were sparring with each other, the crazy blonde using his benihime sword and Yoruichi, her dual katana; while Kenpachi Zaraki was sleeping over by the side of the clearing and Yachiru was playing with some flowers and watching the spar between her teammates at the same time.

When both Urahara and Yoruichi did not notice her presence, the Knight-Type Kunoichi decided to settle down on the side of the clearing for a nap since the young girl was still tired from being woken up by Yoruichi and Urahara just before three in the morning. Whenever Team 22 got back from a mission, the dark skinned chunin and Urahara would relieve stress the old fashion way and just have a good fuck. Naruko, the neighbor downstairs and Kenpachi already went through hundreds of earplugs. Naruko even tried silencing seals, but Yoruichi's screams and moans broke through those almost immediately. They all envy Yachiru, who can sleep through the noise.

Suddenly, Naruko felt something bouncing on top of her exposed toned stomach. Opening her green eyes, the dark skinned blonde saw it was Yachiru grinning at her.

"Hi, Foxy Shark–chan!" Yachiru cheerfully chirped as she hoped up and down.

"Hello Yachiru–chan," Naruko greeted back with a slight giggle as she held the young pinkette close to her in a tight hug. Yachiru was just like the child-version Nel, back in Los Noches.

"Good to see that you're awake," Zaraki said in his rough, gravely voice. "Now, we can finally go on missions without some limp dick coward sniveling all the damn time. Let's go!"

Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged annoyed looks before Urahara spoke up, "Ah, Kenpachi-Sensei, the Hokage made it a standing rule that we have to wait until the next day to take missions of any sort, whenever we get a new teammate."

"God, mother fucking damn it!" Zaraki swore, before stalking to the middle of the clearing while taking out his sword, it had several notches in the blade showing that it had taken a lot of abuse and also making it a more deadlier weapon. "Uzumaki get your ass over here! It's time to fight!"

"Very well, Kenpachi-Sensei," Naruko answered calmly as she pulled out Tiburon from its sheath on her back and got ready to spar against a man that absolutely terrified the entire village of Iwagakure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night Team 22 celebrated in the local Akimichi BBQ bar, they were invited over by Team 10 and 8 as they celebrated becoming actually genin. "Yo," Naruko said getting Kiba's attention on her sizable assets. She has known that the Inuzuka boy, a Knight-Type Shinobi, had a massive crush on her and Hinata. Kiba didn't know that Akamaru was extremely talkative.

"Yo, Monkey-brat," Kenpachi said making Asuma, a Knight-Type Shinobi, groan at the giant's nickname for him. His new team and not so secret girlfriend, Kurenai Yuuhi started giggling at the man's embarrassment.

"So, what are all of you chickies doing here?" Urahara asked as he sat between Shikamaru, who mentioned 'Troublesome,' and Choji who just kept eating. Yoruichi was the normal one of the group, just sitting next to Kurenai talking about girl things and missions. Yachiru was surprisingly asleep, Naruko still did not trust the munchkin so she sat next to Shino and Hinata and Kenpachi sat at the head of the grill table.

"Well, what was your test?" Asuma asked Kurenai. "Mine was stealing Kakashi's Icha Icha book from him and replacing it with the Yaoi edition." He got laughs around the table for that. Kurenai smiled, "I had Anko help me set up an obstacle course that would mimic a war zone." Naruko noticed Kiba give an almost invisible shiver at the mention of her psychotic adopted older sister. They looked at Kenpachi. "We didn't do any since we spar with Naruko almost weekly." Yoruichi said.

Suddenly they all heard an unmanly scream come from the village's resident cyclops all the way from the Memorial stone.

"So…" Yoruichi said, "You think he found it?" That got the table filled with laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the morning of the next day, Hokage Tower

Team 22 entered the Mission office at the same moment as Kakashi's Team 7.

"Finally pass a team, Hatake?" Zaraki asked as he eyed the newly made Genin. "They look weak, especially the pinky. Does she even eat?"

"I'm on a diet!" Sakura screeched angrily, just like her banshee mother on the Civilian council, while the Inner Sakura declared, **"They are just jealous that they did not get us on their team!"**

Urahara laughed as his dark skinned bedmate snickered and said, "That is completely stupid. I never met a decent Kunoichi who was on a diet. Although, most of the real Kunoichis have a figure like lil' Naruko here."

It was true; Naruko was more well-developed than most of her class, except Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress just hid it under her coat. Most of the rest of the girls in her class were on a diet in hopes of catching the attention and baby making seed of a certain Uchiha.

"The dobe is fat!" Sakura screeched as she pointed at Naruko.

The men of Team Death began to slowly moving away from their new female teammate in fear as the air in the room began to chill and a slight pressure began to build. Naruko was releasing a murderous amount of Killing intent as she glared at the pink haired banshee with the intent of drowning the girl in the endless waters of her Tiburón. Never in her life, whether it was in this life or her previous, had anyone called her fat, if they did, no one would have found their body. But it was broken up by Hiruzen as he coughed, much to the relief of the others in the room, except for Sai, for he did not truly understand what was going on, but thankfully, he made a note to never call a girl fat and Yachiru, she just didn't care.

Kakashi stepped up to the table, "Hokage–Sama, I would like to request a D–rank mission for Team 7."

Struggling not to smile, Sarutobi began to list off the choices of missions that they could pick from.

Kakashi spoke up, "Hokage–sama, I think that we will take the Inuzuka dog walking mission."

The room shook with the laughter of Team 22, except for Naruko, who just chuckled at the shocked and stunned expressions of two of the members of Team 7. Apparently, Sasuke and Sakura thought they would get a higher ranking mission due to their family names.

Kenpachi stepped up and asked, "Old man, Team 22 would like to request a mission."

The Genins of Team 7 looked shocked at the disrespect that the giant of a man was showing to the Sandaime. But they were too scared of the man that made Ibiki Morino look tame to do or say anything about.

Hiruzen chuckled at the warmonger's words and looked through his pile of scrolls, before getting the one that he saved for Kenpachi and his team and handed it to the said giant, "Here you go, Kenpachi. An A-Rank mission to guard the Fire Daimyo for the peace talks between Iwa and Konoha."

"Why do those freaks get a better mission than me!? I am the last Uchiha and I demand a higher ranking mission!" Sasuke yelled at one of the most powerful shinobi in history, while the Haruno nodded her head in agreement with her crush. Everyone else in the room wanted to strangle the spoiled rotten brat for yelling at one of the most powerful men in the world despite his old age.

Team 22 just rolled their eyes when they noticed that Kakashi did not punish the Uchiha for the blatant disrespect, which Hiruzen noted to put on the Copy Nin's rep sheet as he demoted the man to chunnin.

The Hokage glared at the so called last Uchiha as he answered, "I'd rather have Iwa, Kiri and Kumo invade Konoha, then let Team 22 do a D–rank mission because an invasion would involve far less paperwork to deal with. You have no right to demand anything from me, you shitty Uchiha, Itachi should have just killed you along with the rest of your miserable clan. Now get lost, brat."

As both teams exited the Hokage Tower, the Hokage called over one of ANBU and told him to bring one Sasuke Uchiha to T&I for psych evaluation with Ibiki and Inoichi to determine if the boy is even stable enough to continue to be a Shinobi, because so far things weren't looking pretty for the Uchiha Massacre survivor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruko sat in her apartment trying to concentrate on packing her bags. '_Do they really have to do that when we are supposed to be getting ready for the mission?'_ She thought as she heard Kisuke's bed hit the wall and Yoruichi's moan.

The former vasto lorde strapped her sword to her back and pulled her gloves on. "Yachiru…" She called, no longer surprised when the little girl appeared in her apartment next to the blonde. Naruko pulled out a bag of candy getting the little girl's eyes to widen and dilate. "I will give you these if… You go get Kisuke and Yoruichi to stop rutting like dogs and start packing." Yachiru nodded her affirmative and disappeared in a flash.

Naruko gave a slight smirk that no one would be able to see behind her shirt's high collar and mask, when she heard Kisuke and Yoruichi shriek, she wasn't sure if the womanly scream was Yoruichi or Urahara; but after that she heard cursing as Yoruichi started chasing after the pinkette.

Naruko heard a few shrieks outside, when she got to the window she saw some men and women laying on the ground from a common form a blood-loss. '_She ran out naked again didn't she?' _Naruko thought as she saw the completely nude dark skinned woman chase a pink blur past her window. '_Yes, yes she did.'_

Naruko sighed as she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and walked out the door past Urahara, who was struggling to pull his pants on as he sought to catch up to his enraged, nude bedmate.

Naruko used shunpo to appear at the north gate, then whistled as she dropped the candy bag only for it to disappear in a flash of pink before it hit the ground. "Yo," She heard from above the gate.

Naruko looked up to see Kenpachi laying at the top of the gate. "Hello Kenpachi-sensei," She said with slight wave before she turned to see the two eternal gate guards. She sat with them playing a small game of hold them, distracting Kotetsu with the sight of the lower half of her breasts. They even interrupted the game to laugh with Kenpachi when they saw Sakura and her Uchiha dream being dragged by a large pack of the Inuzuka dogs along the dirt road.

"Ah finally," Kenpachi said catching her attention. "Are you two done fucking like dogs in heat?" She turned to see Yoruichi and Urahara, with Yachiru clinging to Kisuke's hair. All he got in return was a glare from the two lovers.

"Well lets go!" Kenpachi yelled and team 22 began walking out of the gate to meet the Daimyo in the Fire country capitol.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. What do ya'll think of the two horny lovebird and cat and how should I punish team 7, Sai excluded; Sai is awesome. Of course Naruko being a former 3rd espada will be stronger than Sasuke, and Sakura will remain a fangirl, completely weak.**

**Characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Kiba Inuzuka

**Aliases:** Runt

**Occupation: **Knight

**Age: **12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament: **Kunai, shuriken, club, tomahawk

**Special Abilities:** Beast Mimicry

**Signature Move:** Gatsuuga

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Tracking, Stealth

**Elemental Affinities:** Earth

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Hinata Hyuuga

**Aliases:** Pale Eyed Hime

**Occupation: **Ranger

**Age**: 12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** genin

**Armament: **kunai, shuriken, senbon, scrolls, wakizashi

**Special Abilities:** Byakugan, gentle fist

**Signature Move:** Wind Palm

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Speed, Recon, Tracking and Stealth, Ninjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Water

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Asuma Sarutobi

**Aliases:** Monkey-brat, Asuma of the Guardian Twelve

**Occupation: **Knight

**Age**: 28

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Jounin

**Armament: **trench knives, Kunai, Shuriken, Scrolls

**Special Abilities:** Wind Manipulation, Monkey contract

**Signature Move:** Wind Blades

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Fire, Earth, Wind

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Kurenai Yuuhi

**Aliases:** Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Benihime

**Occupation: **Caster

**Supposed Age**: 27

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Jounin

**Armament: **Kunai, staff, shuriken, scrolls

**Special Abilities:** Pure genjutsu

**Signature Move:** Hell viewing gaze

**Specialties:** Genjutsu, traps, Ninjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Fire

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Shino Aburame

**Aliases:** none

**Occupation: **Ranger

**Supposed Age**: 12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** genin

**Armament: **kunai, senbon, shuriken, poison

**Special Abilities:** Aburame Bugs

**Signature Move:** Bug Clone

**Specialties:** Genjutsu, Speed, Ninjutsu, recon

**Elemental Affinities:** Earth

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Ino Yamanaka

**Aliases:** none

**Occupation: **Caster

**Supposed Age**: 12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** genin

**Armament: **Kunai, shuriken, scrolls

**Special Abilities:** Astral projection

**Signature Move:** Shintenshin

**Specialties:** Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, interrogation

**Elemental Affinities:** Lightning

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Choji Akimichi

**Aliases:** Titan of Konoha

**Occupation: **Knight

**Supposed Age**: 12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** genin

**Armament: **warhammer, armor, scrolls, dirk

**Special Abilities:** Expansion, partial expansion

**Signature Move:** Expansion

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Demolition, Ninjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Fire

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Shikamaru Nara

**Aliases:** Genius of the Nara, Shadow Stalker

**Occupation: **Ranger

**Supposed Age**: 12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** genin

**Armament: **kunai, trench knives, shuriken, longbow, arrows, scrolls

**Special Abilities:** Kagemane, Wind Manipulation

**Signature Move:** Kagemane stitching

**Specialties:** Genjutsu, recon, imprisonment, Ninjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Earth, wind


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Peace Treaty failure and ambush**

Naruko sighed as she and her teammates walked alongside the Fire Daimyo's carriage, so far in her opinion, the Daimyo was a sleazy pervert. So far Kisuke and Kenpachi had to stop Yoruichi and Naruko from killing the man, especially after the first night they had joined the caravan. Naruko had thrown the man from her tent after he had snuck in to get a 'taste' of the 'dark chocolate' as he had put it. After that, Yoruichi had been sleeping in Urahara's tent and Naruko in Kenpachi's tent.

After that, she had only caught glances of him leering at her and Yoruichi while they traveled or when they set up camp and he had fun with one of his concubines. "You going to be happy when this mission is over?" Urahara asked as he appeared next to her, making the young blonde jump. "Would you quit doing that?" Naruko asked in exasperation, Kisuke and Yoruichi enjoyed using the stealth they had procured during their past lives as 2nd division shinigami to scare people. "Nope," He said cheerfully. "He caught the sight of Kenpachi looming over one of the guards that was leering at Naruko, scaring the shit out of the men around said guard.

Urahara chuckled. "You'd think they'd be more weary when you're a teammate of the man who terrified Iwa." That got a laugh from Yoruichi and Naruko as most of the Samurai in the caravan eyed their giant sensei when they heard that. The Daimyo as Naruko could see, was sweating profusely.

She watched as Yoruichi and Yachiru began whispering to each other, Naruko and Urahara raised their eyebrows as the purple haired cat woman handed a large bag of candy to the demonic pinkette, then Yachiru disappeared in a blur.

That night Naruko was woken up to the sounds of the girlish screaming of the Fire Daimyo and the whores he had in his overly large tent. She smirked as she pulled Yachiru into a hug as said pinkette appeared inside her and Kenpachi's tent, she fell back to sleep with Yachiru in her arms as Kenpachi pretended to go and investigate the disturbance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They finally arrived at the border fort that was to host the meeting. The Land of Stone Daimyo was accompanied by two teams of Iwa jounin, all of which adopted looks of pure terror once they saw Kenpachi leading team 22.

Naruko and her teammates tuned out the peace talks between the two daimyos, which mostly was made up of the two wrinkly men trying to barter and sneak things past each other. Leaving the guarding of the Daimyo to Urahara and Yoruichi's keen eyes, she scanned the balconies where several samurai from both Fire and Stone were patrolling.

Naruko sighed again, until she saw Yachiru snap her head towards a large banister. Naruko turned to see a stationary samurai staring down at the proceedings, he had a large recurve bow attached to his back and a large kodachi strapped to his side. Naruko motioned to Kenpachi, who nodded to show that he noticed.

The dark skinned blonde created a clone and started down the corridor to head to the balconies, she passed several samurai on her way.

The samurai that they had spotted was nocking an arrow to his bow just as Naruko appeared on the balcony and ran towards him. "Stop!" She shouted catching the attention of the samurai and everyone in the treaty room, she tackled the man from his feet and launched him over the railings. He landed on his feet in the middle of the room and looked around at the encroaching Konoha and Iwa shinobi, he launched his arrow at one of the higher up balconies and was propelled by the rope attached to his waist out of his armor.

Kenpachi's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the assassin's blank mask. "Root," He snarled, his words catching an Iwa Kunoichi's ear. Yoruichi and Urahara launched themselves after the man with Kisuke pulling his Benihime from a seal on his palm and Yoruichi launching several kunai from her boots.

Naruko used the spirit particles beneath her feet (like the fullbringers) to launch herself at the fleeing man, she pulled her sword from her sheath and launched a golden cero at him slicing through the rope he was using to escape. The ROOT Anbu looked at the reborn espada before he landed on the balcony below him and ran into the corridor.

Kenpachi and the three Iwa shinobi closest to him quickly ran through the hallways to catch up to the assassin while Yachiru and the remainder of the Iwa shinobi stayed to guard their respective Daimyos. Naruko gasped for breath as she continued to run after her target. '_It's so surprising how fast this guy can run.' _The genin thought. '_I may not be faster than at least a tokubetsu jounin, but I can keep up with Kisuke and thats an achievement.'_

She forced Tiburon back into its sheath as she prepared to cast a water jutsu, when suddenly she was struck from behind by another ROOT member. She let out a small yelp as she felt the tanto blade slash across her exposed back and blood began to pour from the cut. She spun quickly, unsheathing Tiburon in a fluid motion and removed the Anbu's hand before he had a chance to jump away. Naruko was creeped out by the fact that he didn't even give a whimper of pain, instead he caught his falling tanto and took another strike at her.

"Sorry Demon whore," He said as he swung at her. "But no one stands in Danzo-sama's way!" Suddenly the earth beneath the Shark woman's feet surged upwards and slammed her through the wall to her left.

'_Shit!'_ Naruko thought as she grabbed the ledge and dropped Tiburon from the force behind the attack. She looked up to see the ROOT agent that she had been chasing standing next to the one that cut her.

She could feel her back burning slightly from her wound and watched silently as the first assassin readied his tanto to remove her fingers. "Heh, maybe we will get a promotion for killing this failure of a weapon," The man said as he began swinging down getting a laugh from his partner. He stopped the descent of his blade short as he felt blood spray over his face. "What the hell?" He said looking up to see a strangely shaped katana blade sticking through his partner's chest.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he jumped back to avoid a sweeping kick from Yoruichi aimed at his head. The ROOT stared in shock at the two Konoha chunin that had gotten rid of his teammate easily. Yoruichi had a completely serious look on her beautiful face, while Kisuke helped Naruko back into the hallway. He handed her Tiburon. "You should keep a better hold on your weapons," The scientist said with a chuckle. Naruko nodded in thanks as she stood back up and the three of them turned to stare at the assaliant.

"Should we capture him?" Naruko asked. Yoruichi pondered the question before shaking her head. "He tried to assassinate a Daimyo and we all know that Danzo will most likely have put a seal on them from talking. The comment got a nod from Kisuke. "That's the reason we haven't been able to convict the old bastard of anything." He said in a slightly pissed tone, most likely from his own experiances with the warmongerer.

The ROOT Anbu chuckled as he made handsigns when the group started towards him. "Earth Release: Stone Wall!" He shouted. A large wall sprung up between them and their opponent just fast enough to stop Yoruichi from getting through. "Try to get through that, filthy peasants!" They heard the man yell from the other side. Suddenly they heard him again this time in a panicked voice. "How did you get here!?" He said in a fightened voice. "No! Stay back! Stay bac…"

They heard a blood curdling scream before a jagged blade burst through the earth wall covered in blood. The blade sliced down and destroyed the wall to reveal Kenpachi standing above the body of the ROOT member.

Naruko and Yoruichi both sighed in relief as the monster they called sensei walked through the rubble with three Iwa jounin with him. "Well, this fucker was weak…" Kenpachi said in disgust as he wiped his sword. "He was not worthy to sully my blade with."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the attack, the peace talk was in shambles, both the Daimyos were blaming the other that they had sent the assassin. Two days later after they returned to Konoha, the Daimyo tried to pin the blame on the Konoha shinobi that he had accompaining him. His excuse had left Naruko and Yoruichi pissed, but not as much as Sarutobi, who was excluding massive killing intent that rivaled his time in his prime. 'I still can't believe he would blame the failure on us, just because we wouldn't let him have his way with Yoruichi or me,' Naruko thought as she walked past a hyper Konohamaru, who had just escaped Iruka's class. She reached her apartment and collapsed onto her bed, only being disturbed when a tired Yachiru climbed into the genin's bed to sleep in Naruko's arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"... And that is what happened…" Kenpachi said as he looked at Hiruzen. The Hokage had still paid them despite the Fire Daimyo refusing to pay for the mission. '... Sometimes I think Lady Shijimi is a far better person despite what she does to that poor cat.' Hiruzen thought, he took a drag from his pipe as he informed Kenpachi of the up and coming chunin exams and gave him a participation slip for the giant to give to Naruko. Of course he would need to see which team she'd work best with so that she'd have a team to pass the first two exams.

The Sandaime sighed. 'What are you up to Danzo?' He wondered before he dismissed Kenpachi, who would probably be going to buy ear plugs for Yoruichi and Urahara's nightly activities.

**To answer a guest's question, yes I did base this around the Shark Empress fanfiction, I thought it was a good story and thought to do one that is similar, but it will not be the same as the Shark Empress, I will have my own oc's and as an idea i got from another reviewer, I will be making the male naruto the spirit of Tiburon, Harribel's sword.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Aid in the Land of Waves, Annoying Sharingan users

**I forgot to put this in my last chapter, but I do not own naruto or bleach. Also I will be introducing young versions of Mila Rose, Apache and Sunsun (Harribel's fraccion for those of you who don't know) as well as performing the Land of Waves arc. Naruko will be the one to find them and she takes them back to Konoha due to the resemblance of her past life fraccion, they will be her genin team later on.**

week and a half after failed mission

Naruko sighed as she walked past the graffiti covering the wall outside her apartment of '**Die Demon Whore'** or '**return to hell from which you came!'** She was getting tired of this, some how the mission failure by the Daimyo had reached the ears of the public. '_Most likely the civilian council,' _The former espada thought. Said council AKA Danzo Shimura, was still trying to force the Sandaime to turn her into a weapon and relinquish control of team 22.

Hiruzen of course responded with a no, but somehow the council got into the mission records and found the failed mission and had told the entire populace that it was her fault that the peace meeting had failed, they just couldn't blame Kenpachi, he'd kill them all.

"Hey, Foxy Shark-chan!" Yachiru's voice pierced her thoughts and she turned to see the energetic pinkette running towards her with a bag of candy in her tiny hands.

"Yachiru!" Naruko said as she caught the speeding pinkette, "What is it?" She asked after she put the sugar high munchkin on the floor. "Ken-chan says to meet him and the others in the old monkey man's office in ten minutes!" She said bouncing up and down as she grabbed Naruko's hand and started pulling her in the direction of the hot springs, the opposite direction of the Hokage tower.

The blonde sighed before she lifted Yachiru up and over her head, setting her on her shoulders, before she started running towards the office.

As she came upon the tower steps, she nodded to the two Anbu hiding in the shadows, she set Yachiru down and walked inside. She passed the secretary's desk silently, hoping to avoid the glare of the bitchy woman.

"Lord Sandaime, Kenpachi-sensei…" She said as she pushed open the door a crack and got nods from the two men. She walked in and noticed Konohamaru trying to punch Urahara while said man held the struggling kid off with his pinky. '_That's got to be embarrassing,'_ She thought. "What are we here for, Kenpachi-sensei?"

Kenpachi motioned everyone forward and Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Team 7 needs back up on their mission on the Land of Waves mission, it turns out that the client lied about it being a C-rank and it turned out to be an A-rank when Zabuza Momochi, the Demon Hidden in the Mist, attacked them." Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I recieved the notice from Sai, one of the genin on the team, instead of Kakashi, which is not looking good for the man."

Kenpachi smirked at the old man's growing migraine. "So, basically you want us to go back up team 7 and bail their asses out when they get in trouble?" Yoruichi asked, getting a nod from the old Kage.

Kenpachi laughed at the predicament. "Well I hope Zabuza holds up to his reputation, I hear he is a great swordsman," Kisuke and Naruko sighed at the giant's antics. "Alright team, pack for a week, we head out in three hours!" Kenpachi barked getting nods from his teammates. As Naruko was about to leave she felt something tug on her pants leg. When she looked down, she found Konohamaru staring up at her. "Heya boss!" He said happily. Naruko met Konohamaru when she had met with the Sandaime to finalize her shinobi license, the hyperactive academy student had rushed into the room to ambush his grandfather, he had tripped over his scarf and blamed Naruko for it. Which of course gave him a one way trip through the wall from Naruko's punch with a sentence of 'I don't give a damn.', after he had proclaimed that she couldn't do a thing to him. After that he had taken to following her for the woman to train him, until she told him that if he could keep up with team 22's training then she would teach him.

Konohamaru had been utterly exhausted by the time that the first minute was up. When he complained she told him that there was no short cut to being Hokage like his dream. Afterwards, he had taken to calling her boss with his two friends Moegi and Udon, Naruko learned from Moegi that Konohamaru had a large crush on the dark skinned blonde.

"Do you need something, Ko-chan?" She asked getting a blush from the little boy.

"When are you going to play ninja with us again?" He asked in a cute subdued tone, getting a soft smile from the former espada. "How about as soon as me and my team gets back from aiding the idiot Uchiha's team," She said, getting a furious nod from the little Sarutobi.

Naruko rubbed his spiky head as she bade goodbye to the smirking Hokage and his grandson, Hiruzen could already see all of the blackmail material he could get on his grandson and on Minato and Kushina when he finally joined them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruko was standing at the gate sighing again as she had tried to stop Yoruichi and Urahara from doing their usual before or after mission rutting. They had even managed to keep Yachiru out of the room, so now the jinchuuriki was waiting for Yachiru and Kenpachi to get back, dragging the two lovers. She waved to Ayame Ichiraku, as the young woman walked past her to the hotsprings and looked up to see the hulking form of Kenpachi Zaraki dragging the two nude forms of Urahara and Yoruichi through the street with Yachiru on his shoulder doing what seemed to be a victory dance.

"Are we ready to go?" Naruko asked as she looked down at the two sweaty nude people, her answer was two pained nods as Urahara unsealed clothes for the both of them from a seal on his shoulder, showing that he had prepared their things before jumping into their mating bed with Yoruichi.

After Kisuke and Yoruichi got dressed, Team 22 handed their shinobi IDs over to the two eternal gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu. They began heading out to assist the idiotic groupies known as Team 7.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seven Hours Later, Land of Waves, Tazuna's house

Kakashi sighed again, this mission was supposed to be a C-Rank. '_Just escort the bridge builder to Wave, my ass,' _Kakashi thought as he looked at his two injured students, Sasuke had his right arm broken when he rushed at one of Zabuza's clones and Sakura had a large bruise covering her face, dwarfing the size of her abnormal forehead, due to the brutal beating Zabuza's water clone gave her. His only student that wasn't injured in the least was Sai, a complete enigma, Sai was the only person that had been able to get the cyclopean Jounin free from the water prison jutsu. So that Kakashi could metaphorically turn the tides and push Zabuza back, until that hunter nin had supposedly killed the missing nin.

Kakashi had been too exhausted at the time to notice anything odd about the Hunter, mainly because he had passed out from chakra exhaustion. And just this morning after he had woken up and flirted with Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. He had learned that his student, Sai, had sent a back up notice to Konoha.

'_I have to agree with Sai on this one,'_ Kakashi thought bitterly. '_With Sasuke and Sakura out like this, we have a slim chance of winning.'_ He had turned to stare out the window that was next to him, when suddenly a very familiar little girl with vibrant pink hair excitedly popped her head through the window into his face. His stomach plummeted as he heard the next words that came out of the pink midget's mouth.

"Hey Ken-Chan! Kaka-Baka is over here!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone of Team 22 smirked as they heard Yachiru's excited yell, they started to run faster until they got to the front door of the reasonably large house. Kenpachi knocked with a loud bang getting the attention of Tsunami as she opened the door. '_At least he doesn't just smash down the doors any more,' _Naruko thought as she followed Kisuke inside.

The blonde kunoichi had to stifle a laugh as she caught sight of the so called 'great' Uchiha unconscious on the couch and his number one fangirl with an extreme improvement to her face in the form of a massive bruise.

"So Hatake, I hear that you royally screwed this mission to hell," Kenpachi said as he sat down in the living room in front of the depressed cyclopean. "Yeah, the client lied about the mission parameters and we ended up fighting Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said, trying to shift some of the blame onto Tazuna. The old drunk just glared at the cyclopean before returning to his sake.

Kenpachi silently observed all of the occupants of the room, except for his own team. His piercing stare making Kakashi look very uncomfortable... Which was to be expected due to his choices on the mission and the fact that the man staring at him had terrified Iwa. Sai looked emotionless as usual. '_Most likely due to that training Danzo put him in.'_ Kisuke thought. Sasuke and Sakura, who Kenpachi had come to call King Emo and Pinky, were still unconscious and the client and his daughter just looked tired.

After a couple of silent minutes of staring, Kenpachi turned to Tazuna. "I am already been informed by the Hokage, that this is not an actual C-Rank like you said it would be." The giant said making the client tremble slightly. "However, our mission is to aid Team 7 in completing their mission of defending you until the bridge is done," That got hopeful looks from Kakashi and Tazuna. "Of course, Team 7's pay will be cut by three quarters and given to us for having to bail them out." Kisuke said from the wall as he tinkered with an object, his words making Kakashi's face fall. "Lord Hokage has given you, Tazuna, permission to bring in the money for an A-Rank, once Wave country is back on its feet and running smoothly." That got a whoop of joy from the master bridge builder and his daughter.

"Thank you, Shinobi-san." Tsunami said with a bow towards Team 22. Kenpachi turned back to Kakashi after slightly checking Tsunami out. "So, what do you intend to do with your whelps, Kaka-chan?" He asked making the silver haired shinobi look over at his two unconscious students. "Once these two wake up, I intend to teach them tree climbing and Sasuke a few jutsu."

Everyone from Team 22 just sent deadpanned looks in his direction. "You are just now starting on tree climbing?" Yoruichi asked. Her answer was a nod from Kakashi. "We taught Naruko here, tree climbing in her first week!" The dark skinned woman barked at the incompetent Jounin. "And I know that all the other Jounin have taught tree climbing to their genin teams, you can't possibly be that lazy, you'd have to be a Nara!" *Somewhere in Konoha, an entire clan of lazy people stopped their work and sneezed before muttering 'Troublesome' at the exact same moment* All she got was Kakashi opening his Icha Icha book and getting glares and killing intent from Naruko, Yoruichi and Tsunami.

After another short while of waiting, Sasuke and his fangirl woke up from their self induced comas. The first thing that Sasuke said when he caught sight of Naruko and her team was, "What the hell is the dope and her pathetic team doing here?" Kakashi sighed as Sakura nodded her crippled head in agreement with her 'Sasuke-kun'. 'I'm really beginning to regret passing this team!' Kakashi thought as he slapped his face when Sasuke tried to demand that Yoruichi and Tsunami bear his children. The Uchiha's arrogance got him a well aimed kick to the balls from Yoruichi.

"Ok Team 7," Kakashi said while Sasuke rolled around on the floor cupping his miniscule manhood. "Once Sasuke is down getting himself injured, we are going to start training more so we can have a better chance of defeating Zabuza and his acquaintance." He got a nod from Sai and two weak nods from the other two.

Kenpachi sighed and looked over at Kisuke. "I want you and Yoruichi to go outside and set up Trap seals around the property," He got a nod from the sandy blonde and he motioned for Yoruichi to wait for him outside, Kisuke then began pricking his team, Kakashi and Sai's fingertips and collecting their blood on a piece of paper. When he got to Sakura and Sasuke, he was refused their fingers. "Why do you need our blood you freak!" Sakura shrieked, making everyone in the immediate city cover their ears. 'Wow, she's surpassed her mother,' Kisuke thought as he dug into his ringing ear with his pinky. "I need your blood so that the seals Yoruichi and I are setting up outside won't incinerate you on sight." The scientist said in a dry tone as he stared calmly at the glaring Uchiha, while Sakura complied.

When he came to Sasuke, he got resistance yet again. "You are not noble enough to have my blood," The Uchiha sneered. "I am above your station, you filthy pease-" He was cut off as the combined killing intent of Kenpachi, Team 22, Kakashi and Sai crashed down on him, making the idiot sweat.

Kisuke quickly pricked the spoiled brats hand and dropped it onto the paper, then he looked over to Tazuna and his daughter. "Alrighty then, your turn," He said as they allowed him to prick their fingers. "You might as well call that brooding kid down from the stairs," That got a startled look from Tazuna and he glanced over to see his Grandson, Inari, sitting in the middle of the stairway glaring at all of the Konoha shinobi.

"Inari?" Tazuna said, motioning for the little boy to come forward. The boy named Inari, came forward and let Urahara prick his finger before saying. "Why are you all doing this? You're just going to die." He said in a monotone tone. "Gato is too strong, he'll just kill you all." That got several looks leveled at him.

Team 22 and 7 all watched as the depressed boy turned around and left the room. Kakashi stood up clutching his makeshift crutch. "Well that was oddly depressing, let's go get some training done." The cyclopean herded his genin out with slight grumbles from Sasuke and Sakura.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once everyone was outside, Kakashi stood in front of the edge of the forest and looked at his students. "Ok everyone, I am going to begin teaching you tree climbing!" Kakashi was met with silence from his team and soft laughter from Team 22. "Um, sensei," Sakura said as she raised her hand. "We already know how to climb trees."

Kakashi chuckled at her words before saying, "So you know how to climb trees without your hands?" "Of cour… Wait what?" Sasuke said as team 7, minus Sai, looked at the man in confusion. "It's simple really," Kisuke said from above them in the tree. Team 7 looked up to see team 22 all standing on their own individual branch upside down. "All you have to do is continuously channel chakra to your feet and walk up the tree." Naruko said with a smirk, getting glares from the two idiots of team 7 (if you can guess who, then you are really smart… -_-). "Hmph, I am an Uchiha, I am better than you worthless peasants." Sasuke said as he ran towards a tree and began walking up it, only for the bark beneath his feet to explode outwards and fling him away.

Team 22 broke out in laughter as they watched the Uchiha fall onto his ass ungracefully. "Looks like the tree didn't want to take your bullshit, eh dickless?" Sai asked in a faked concerned motion. Kakashi eye smiled at his team as he tried to ignore the chaotic grin Kenpachi was giving, he pulled out three kunai from his pouch and threw them at his genin's feet. "You will be using these to mark your progress as you go up the tree."

With that said, Kakashi returned inside with Kenpachi and Kisuke went to finish the seals he had set up. Yoruichi turned to Naruko with a smirk while they watched Sai reach the top of the tree in one go and Sasuke continuously falling on his ass, while Sakura cheered for Sasuke. "Hey Naruko-chan?" Yoruichi said getting the former espada's attention. "Wanna practise your sparring while water walking?"

Naruko nodded and the two kunoichis walked out onto the lake next to Tazuna's house. As they reached the middle of the lake, Naruko took the Shark stance that she had learned from studying Kisame Hoshigaki, while Yoruichi took her personally created Black Cat stance.

They stared at each other, not knowing that they had garnered the attention of Inari, Tazuna, Kisuke and Kakashi as a crowd. Suddenly, both Kunoichi disappeared from sight and appeared in the middle of the air above the lake with their legs kicking against each other in a scissor motion. Everyone that was watching on the beach was awed except for Kisuke at the skill being put into the strikes as the two Kunoichi struck again and again.

Yoruichi blocked an upward kick from her teammate as they both reappeared and separated again. 'Dammit,' Naruko thought as she landed on top of the lake across from Yoruichi, she had almost gotten a hit on her teammate. 'Why the hell can I never hit her!?'

Naruko smirked as Yoruichi started sprinting towards her as she began forming handsigns. "**Water Release: Five Hungry Sharks!"** She yelled before slamming her hand into the water and forming sharks from said water.

The shape shifting former Shinigami jumped up into the air avoiding the first shark that took a nip at her. Yoruichi gasped as she began to land as Naruko finished another set of handsigns, "**Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!"** She slammed both hands into the water this time sending a massive course of lightning chakra into the lake, Yoruichi leapt up again the instant she landed to avoid the now electrified water.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to catch me!" Yoruichi yelled as she came down to use a flying axe kick on the genin. Naruko smirked underneath her mask and collar as she finished another set of hand seals. "**Water Release: Impending Water Shield Dome,"** A large dome of the electrified water surged up and around her causing Yoruichi to scream in pain as her kick came into contact with the electrified water.

Yoruichi jumped through the air until she came down towards the water again flashing through hand seals. "**Lightning Release: Kai!"** She shouted, instantly stopping the electrified effects of the water as she came into contact with it.

The dark skinned chunin used shunpo and appeared behind Naruko, delivering a vicious kick to the genin's back... and was instantly surprised when said jinchuuriki turned out to be a water clone.

"I've got you now!" Naruko yelled out as she flew out of the water from underneath the Shihoin and delivered an uppercut to the woman's chin.

Yoruichi flew back a few feet before she managed to flip in the air and land on her feet, a small smirk playing across her beautiful face. "Well then, let's get serious," She declared and the woman disappeared. Yoruichi reappeared in front of Naruko and launched a barrage of kicks and punches at the girl. For the next ten minutes, the fight was completely one sided until Yoruichi delivered a final kick that launched Naruko through the air and into a large tree, completely snapped n half as the former espada struck the ground behind it.

Kisuke sighed as he noticed that Naruko was unconscious, he waved Yoruichi over as he picked his genin teammate up bridal style. "You knocked her unconscious again," He said getting his bedmates attention. "We are supposed to go easy on her until she gets back up to a decent level remember?" Yoruichi just scratched the back of her head sheepishly before she and Urahara started to walk to the house. "Well, let's just put her in one of the beds until she wakes up." The cat woman said as they walked past an astonished Tazuna, Inari and Kakashi.

Urahara sighed as he imagined the ear full he was going to recieve from Kenpachi and Yachiru when he walks in with their unconscious teammate. He psyched himself up and pushed open the door to enter the house.

**Well how did you like this chapter? I am going to introduce Harribel's fraccion in the next chapter when Naruko goes walking through Wave to see how much damage Gato has done to the nation. Also, I will be closing the pairing polls for Naruko soon and since noone has given a review on that, I will be making an Oc for her pairing if I don't get any people talking.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Memories of the Fraccion, defeating a demon and a tyrant

**This is the chapter that I will be introducing young versions of Mila Rose, Apache and Sunsun. Also the polls are done, I received a very sincere request for Naruko x Kisame due to both of their shark like features and abilities. Other than that, I intend to bring the wave arc to an end in this chapter so it might be a long chapter, unlike with my Weapon X story. I hope you all enjoy.**

The Bridge the Next day

Naruko scanned the area around the bridge, searching for any movement or chakra signatures. She was currently guarding Tazuna with Kisuke and Kakashi, while Yoruichi and Kenpachi stayed behind to terrify Sasuke and Sakura into actually pulling their own weight and training.

"What do you mean, you can't do this anymore!?" Tazuna's voice shouted from across the bridge getting the attention of the three shinobi on the bridge. Naruko walked over to where she could see Tazuna yelling at a middle aged man. "Is there a problem, sir?" Naruko asked as she got closer to the two men. The man twitched slightly as he saw the blonde looking at him. "No ma'am, I was just leaving," with that, the man just turned and walked straight off the developing bridge.

Tazuna sighed as he watched the man go getting Naruko's attention. "Damn it, that's the sixth person to leave." Naruko watched as the other men returned to work on the bridge. While Tazuna might have been the world's most overqualified drunk, Naruko had to admit he did good work. The bridge was huge and very well constructed, especially considering the limited resource they had to work with. "Don't worry, something will turn up." Naruko said as she stood next to Tazuna. "I doubt it, Kid. I've drained most of my work offers here dry. Unless you want to help, I've got nothing." Naruko nodded as she pulled on some work gloves and went to help the two men struggling to move a beam, surprising Kakashi and Tazuna. "Where are you going?" Tazuna asked the dark skinned girl. "To help build the bridge instead of whining." Naruko replied.

Tazuna was about to shoot back a smart-ass remark, but figured it was better left in his mouth. '_But this kid, who is she?'_ Not only was she being a bodyguard, but she was also helping out wherever she could, not expecting to be paid for the extra work. Then the young blonde's words. _'To help build the bridge instead of whining.' _Tazuna thought about these words. Sure, they were simple, but they seemed to hold such a great impact. Maybe it was time to stop sitting in the sidelines directing the process and actually help and get his hands dirty. With that in mind, Tazuna headed off to see what was needed and how he could get it done.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Zabuza

Zabuza Momochi, a Knight class Shinobi, groaned as he looked towards his adoptive daughter treating the injuries he received from fighting Kakashi and his runts. That emotionless brat had been good, he had to give that much to him. "Zabuza-sama, you really need to be more careful. You got too cocky and underestimated your opponents and look where that got you." Haku, a Ranger class shinobi, said. Zabuza grumbled about smart-ass girls and their mothering habits, but nodded. "How long till I'm up and running?" "With any luck and a lot of herbs, a few days, but you should take a full week to recover before going after them, I'm sure that kid with the ink sent a backup request." Haku answered her master, getting a groan.

"Yeah, sure. I'll make sure that I'm well rested and ready for my rematch with the Konoha ninja. I'm sure Kakashi and whatever his name is, won't make it easy." Zabuza finished with a small grin. Haku smiled at his father's behavior, but it was cut off as Gato, their employer, arrived… And whined like a spoiled brat…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harribel sighed tiredly as she sat down at the table, rubbing her aching muscles from the work she performed on the bridge, Tsunami set down plates of food down in front of each person. Inari was brooding next to his mother, while Sasuke and Sakura sent glares towards Team 22.

The two spoiled brats were pissed that they had to go through the rigorous training and were making Sai actually feel some sort of emotion, he believed it might be hatred, for his two teammates. Kakashi was sitting reading his smut much to Naruko's displeasure and Kisuke was flirting with Yoruichi, while Kenpachi sat against the wall with his large katana resting on his chest and Yachiru playing with her food.

"Why do you people keep trying!?" Inari blurted out catching everyone, except Yachiru's, attention. "Gato will just kill all of you!" Naruko and all of the others turned to look at the young boy. "None of you know what suffering is! You aren't like the rest of us in your cushy homes and lives!" His words received gathered a small amount of killing intent from the people around the table.

"Do not speak as if you know everything, boy," Naruko said, when Inari went to speak her killing intent tripled. "You do not have the worst life, Uchiha over here had his entire clan massacred before his eyes by his older brother." She said as she motioned over to said angry emo. "Mr. Hatake lost his father at a young age and I have been hated by my entire village for reasons beyond my control because the Yondaime Hokage chose me to be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, my parents died on the day of my birth."

Her words got gasps out of Tazuna and his family, while Inari had tears rolling down his face. Sakura sneered across the table at the former espada. "I knew you were a demon, mother was right," The pinkette received glares from Team 22 and surprisingly Kakashi.

Everyone just continued to stare at the girl *coagh* banshee, making her sweat a bit. "If this is how the Academy students are coming out, I am not impressed." Kenpachi said as he turned his one eyed gaze to Sasuke and Sakura from where he sat, the giant turned to face Inari. "You are not the only person with misery in this world," He snarled making Inari jump slightly. "I have no family to speak of, I lived on my own since I could walk and I have been forced to kill many times in the land I lived before I became a shinobi."

"You believe this Gato piece of shit can defeat us?" Yoruichi asked getting a slight nod from the boy. The dark skinned woman sighed. "Kenpachi is hailed as the Horseman of War by Iwagakure, due to him being the first person since the yellow flash to completely terrify Iwa." Inari stared at the giant sitting next to the window. "Gato is just a simple civilian with a lot of money that thinks he is the king of the world because of it," Naruko said as she stared at the boy and his family. "If Kenpachi can terrify a major shinobi village, do you actually think that the prick and his stick army can stand against him or us?"

Inari shook his head, staring at Team 22 in awe, before he turned around and ran off to his room. Naruko sighed at the child's antics before she stood up to walk outside. "Where are you going Dope?" The Uchiha demanded. The former espada turned her head around and looked at the emo. "Out,"

With that small amount said, pissing off the Uchiha, she closed the door behind her and continued walking down the path towards town. Noticing with slight amusement that Inari was staring after her from his room, due to his small chakra signature sitting at his window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Walking through the town, Naruko could see the full out poverty that Gato had inflicted upon Wave due to his greed and arrogance. '_I am going to kill that munchkin very slowly,'_ Naruko thought as she saw a young girl with heterochromic eyes and shoulder length black hair crying on the edge of the street. When Naruko looked closer, she could see the girl's ribs showing through her shirt. What startled the former espada the most, was the fact that the little girl looked just like her former fraccion, Apache. She even had the red markings around her eye.

"Hello there little one," Naruko said as she crouched down in front of the girl, said girl flinching as if expecting some sort of attack from the dark skinned young woman in front of her.

Naruko gently patted the girl's head getting her to look at the woman in curiousity. Naruko then handed the girl a loaf of bread that she had snuck from Tsunami's house after seeing the conditions of the town the first time through. "What is your name little one?" Naruko asked as the girl took a small bite. "X-Xion… Miss," The now named Xion stuttered as she shyly looked down. "Where are your parents Xion-chan?" That made Xion looked down and start crying, Naruko understood immediately and wrapped the girl into a hug.

"It's ok, it's ok let it out," The former espada said as she stroked the back of the girl's head in a smoothing motion. "Do you have any friends, Xion-chan?" She looked down as the crying girl nodding her head while still hugged to the young woman's breasts.

"Tatsuki and Kikyo, ma'am," Xion said sniffing. "How about you introduce me to them?" Naruko said catching Xion's attention. "I have more food that I can give you guys." At the mention of food, the black haired girl brightened considerably and stood up, excitedly pulling on her new friend's hand.

Xion pulled the woman towards a few alleys and immediately stopped when they came upon Sasuke Uchiha holding a young dark skinned girl by the collar of her shift. "That hurt, peasant," They heard the Uchiha say. "It looks like I will have to teach the commoners a lesson." The emo raised his fist making the little girl flinch and clench her eyes shut.

Suddenly the girl being held by the Uchiha felt herself being wrenched from said boy's grip and when she opened her eyes, she found herself standing next to Xion, behind a tall dark skinned blonde woman, who had her unsheathed sword held in a reverse grip across the abuser's throat.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Uchiha?" Naruko asked in a deadly calm tone. Sasuke snorted, "I don't have to explain myself to a pathetic commoner like you." He said with a sneer. Naruko glared at him, then suddenly Sasuke felt a gloved fist connect to his face and he flew back.

"What the hell you bitch!" The Uchiha snarled as he grasped his now broken nose. "How dare you strike an Uchiha! An Elite!"

His answer was a snort from Naruko as she cracked her knuckles. "I don't see any elite here," She said gaining a growl of anger from Sasuke. "All I see is a snivelling coward who hides behind his family name while he attacks children, all you are is a spoiled brat that is using the name of a clan that doesn't mean jack shit in the real world." The blonde grabbed the emo by the front of his shirt and drug him out of the alley, before she hurled him into the side of a building opposite of the alley.

"I'll get you for this, you stupid demon!" Sasuke shouted as he ran away towards Tazuna's house.

Naruko turned back to the young girls, she gasped as she found that the one she saved from the Uchiha looked like a chibi Mila Rose. "Hello, my name is Naruko Uzumaki." The blonde said as she bent down to the girl's height and offered a hand to shake. The girl hid shyly behind Xion. Xion nudged the dark skinned girl towards Naruko saying "It's ok, she's nice,"

The girl then slowly shook the woman's hand. "What's your name?" Naruko asked.

"T-Tatsuki-i, Ma-a'am." Tatsuki stuttered, "You're pretty." Naruko smiled at her as she sat down. "So are you, Tatsuki-chan," Naruko said as she patted the girl's head. The blonde turned her gaze towards several trash bags and said. "You can come out, I won't hurt you." Everyone heard a small 'Eep!' as some of the trashbags fell and a small girl with straight brownish hair rolled out of the garbage pile.

When the girl looked up, Naruko thought that the gods were playing a trick on her even though she had expected this since the last two girls looked like her former fraccion. The young girl that fell from the pile looked just like a miniature Sunsun, only without her mask like the other two.

"What is your name, little one?" Naruko asked as she scooted towards the girl that was perplexed by the former espada's beauty. "K-Kikyo," She answered and Naruko wrapped the three girls up in a group hug, then she pulled back and pulled several bags of sweets from her pouch that she kept reserved for Yachiru and unsealed two loafs of bread getting wide eyed looks from the girls. "Ooo, magic!" Kikyo and Tatsuki said in excited tones. Naruko giggled as she took in their looks of astonishment and she spent the rest of the day playing with the three girls.

As the sun began to set, Naruko looked at the horizon, then towards the three giggling girls. "Hey," She said catching their attention. "How would you three like to come with me back to Mr. Tazuna's house?" Her answer was the three girls clinging to her, pleading with her to take them with her and not leave them. Naruko smiled and she placed Kikyo on her back in a piggyback ride motion and the four of them walked back to the Bridge builder's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later as Naruko walked in the front door she found Team 22 and 7 sitting at the kitchen table making a plan of action for when they encounter Zabuza and his accomplice. The only ones not at the table were Sasuke, who was brooding and Sakura, who was patching the brooding emo's injuries from when he impacted the wall. Everyone turned to stare at her, or in the Uchiha couple's case glaring, when she walked in through the door.

Kenpachi quirked an eyebrow as he noticed the three children with his student. "Gaki, what's with the kids?" He asked causing the three girls to cower behind their newest savior. Naruko smiled and patted Xion and Kikyo's head. "It's ok, Kenpachi may be rough around the edges, but he is a nice person sometimes." She turned to the table, "I found these girls in an alleyway and gave them some food, now they want to come back with me to Konoha." That got a chuckle from Yoruichi and Urahara, as the cat woman fondly remembered Soifon and Kisuke remembered Ururu and Jinta.

Naruko hugged the three girls to her as Tatsuki started shaking when she saw Sasuke, the blonde turned to give a cold stare to Kakashi. "I need to have a talk to you about the actions of your Uchiha student, Hatake-Sensei." She said getting a raised eyebrow from the white haired man. "What happened?" Yoruichi asked as she and the cyclopean noticed Tatsuki shaking. "He attacked Tatsuki here, just because she accidentally knocked into his 'royal' stick up the ass Uchiha body, I managed to stop him, hence why he is getting patched up by his banshee cock-sucking fangirl."

Kakashi sighed as he turned to stare down the young Uchiha, "I will handle his punishment as soon as we return to Konoha," He said as he pulled out a chakra suppression seal and slapped it onto the emo's back. He received an angry glare from Sasuke. "Why did you do that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura shrieked as her hand was zapped when she tried to remove the tag.

Kakashi covered his face with his hand as he let loose a tired sigh. '_Is this your way of punishing me, Minato-sensei, Obito?'_ He asked himself as he struck a couple of the pink haired girl's pressure points, knocking her out. He sweatdropped as he looked over at Sai, who was currently drawing a picture of a Sasuke laughing evilly with black markings running across his body, standing over a X-eyed Sakura.

"I am deeply sorry for my student's actions, Ms. Uzumaki," Kakashi said as he sat back down and took a swig of Tazuna's sake, some how pulling his mask down and back up before they could see his bare face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the week was spent with Naruko teaching her new 'siblings' as they called themselves, about Konoha and what it meant to be a Leaf Shinobi. Kisuke and Yoruichi got complaints from everyone in Tazuna's house due to their lovemaking, even making the Uchiha go to their room and trying to stop them. All he got in return… A one way trip out their window and into the sea beneath the house. Kenpachi and Kakashi spared, without the latter's free will and Sai… Sai sat and drew pictures. Everyone had mostly taken shifts on the bridge, helping the workers carry the beams and what not, even Sasuke after everyone watched him be introduced to the Secret Konoha Technique handed down to every Team 7 since the Sannin.

Now Team 7 and Kenpachi were at the bridge with Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tazuna, while Naruko stayed behind to protect Tsunami, Inari and Naruko's little wards. Kakashi and everyone got into ready stances as they noticed the mist covering the bridge and the bodies of some of the workers gutted. "Sakura, Sai you protect Tazuna and make sure he stays safe!" Kakashi ordered as Zabuza's voice came through the mist. "Well, well Kakashi, it seems that you aren't strong enough to take me…"

His boasting was interrupted by Kenpachi chaotic laughing. "This is the Demon of the Hidden Mist?" He asked with a laugh. "This killing intent is awesome!" That got Zabuza's attention as he eyed Kakashi's back up, he immediately began sweating profusely as he recognised Kenpachi. "Shit Haku, Demon Brothers, I am going to need your help dealing with this man!"

His reaction got surprised looks from his subordinates. "Why who is he, Zabuza-Sama?"

The former Seven Swordsman member shook his head in fear. "His name is Kenpachi Zaraki, he is known as the Horseman of War after he completely terrified Iwagakure and to Kiri he is known as the Smiling Monster, they say he has sparred with the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, Killer Bee of Kumo and fought to a stand still."

That got gasps from the three subordinates, they had all heard the moniker Smiling Monster, they had heard that he slaughtered three dozen Kiri anbu units by himself without so much as a scratch. Haku gathered up her senbon ready to throw them, while the Demon Brothers wet themselves as they stared at the imposing giant approaching them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tazuna's House

The next morning Naruko was walking around the boundary they had placed around Tazuna's home, she was about to head back to the house. But then she smelled something familiar that she knew all too well… it was the smell of spilled blood. She went to go check it out and found herself in a small clearing, staring at a wild boar that had been hacked to pieces. She looked around and spotted a track of bloody footprints in the dirt and they were heading in the direction of Tazuna's house.

"It has started." was all she said before she began to run towards the house.

"NO! Inari run!" Naruko's ears perked up at the cry coming from the house a few minutes later. When she got to the clearing in front of the bridge builder's house, she saw two wannabe samurai holding their blades at Tsunami's throat. One looked like he was ready to slaughter for the sheer effect of getting off on it. And he was staring at Inari like he was the man's next victim.

"Leave my mother alone!" the boy shouted defiantly, doing his best to hold his ground against the two thugs, to be the hero like he now envisioned the woman Naruko to be.

"Just one slice, come on." one of the men with an eye-patch said, fingering his blade.

"You make one move towards my son and I'll bite my tongue off and choke on my blood, I swear it!" Tsunami screamed. "Gato said he needed a bargaining chip, you idiot! Just grab the brat and you can fucking kill them both afterward!" the other one said.

"Fuck you, hold the woman I'm gonna kill the kid, then we can have our way with the woman!" The first thug snapped, raising his sword at Inari, "Don't worry, this will be-" he was cut off when he was driven into the ground from Naruko landing on him. There was a sickening crunch as his ribs snapped under the impact and the blonde's weight. The distraction allowed Tsunami to elbow the other man in the stomach, the man clutched his stomach in pain which allowed her to escape.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he yelled clutching his stomach, and watching his partner cough up blood before dying from being beheaded in a single slash from Naruko's sword.

"You should be more worried about what I'll do to you if you don't back off." Naruko growled in her monotone voice, pointing her sword at him after catching sight of her three charges cowering behind the door. Before the man could react, Naruko appeared in front of him and brought the hollowed katana down hard on the man's head, killing him instantly as it bisected him. "People like you give samurai a bad name." She muttered sheathing her blade after she performed a flick to remove the blood from the blade.

"Mom!" Inari rushed over to be sure she was ok, while Naruko destroyed the bodies with a high pressure water jutsu.

"Hey, Inari." Naruko suddenly said, "You did good."

Despite his tears, Inari was able to smile, "Thank you, Naru-" he screamed and Tsunami fainted when a katana blade was stabbed through Naruko's stomach, only for her to disappear in a splash of water.

"What the-" the man didn't finish his sentence, when a blade went through his chest.

"A Rain ninja?" Naruko mused before a silky voice broke her train of thought.

"That's right Demon Brat, however I didn't think that idiot would get caught off guard that easily." an arrogant voice said behind the former espada. Naruko turned around and saw a tall lithe man, he was built like a swimmer, had greenish blue hair, and a umbrella strapped to his back. He had a Amegakure headband showing himself to be Aoi Rokusho.

"Heh if it isn't the traitor Aoi Rokusho, thief of the Raijin blade. You honor me with your presence." Naruko said sarcastically as she held her katana in front of her.

"Enough talk, Demon Brat, Gatou has paid me to help Zabuza take out Tazuna, I will be rich!" Aoi did a couple of seals and touched the ground, **"Water Release: Razor Needle Rain!"** he called as he formed hundreds of needle thin spears of water and fired them at Naruko.

**"Wind Release: Hurricane Shield!"** Naruko whispered as she held up her index and middle fingers, and formed a barrier of fast moving winds. The spears of water clashed with the shield and canceled out as Naruko quickly pulled her sword from the dead Ame nin's body. She charged forward in an attempt to cut the traitor in half with a sweeping strike, while Aoi withdrew the famous Raijin sword and they clashed together. The two shinobi struggled for a bit until they broke apart, slamming their weapons in the ground.

Naruko started some hand seals yelling, **"Water Release: Great Dragon Water Bullet!"** She then launched the huge Chinese-looking dragon completely made of white water with yellow eyes.

**"Earth Release: Earth Flip Barrier!"**Aoi screamed as he smashed his hands into the ground making a thick wall. The wall barely blocked the water dragon as it tore through it.

Naruko then charged towards the former Leaf Shinobi, she got in front of the guy and gave him an uppercut that sent him flying into the air. She then used sondido and reappeared over him and gave him three quick kicks before hitting him harder, launching Aoi to the ground. The blonde then directed her body to make it a missile and flew towards the falling man. Then her fist connected with shinobi's body and it made a huge crater when Aoi struck the ground head first.

Thinking she was done, Naruko walked out of the crater, she didn't expect to get kicked in the back hard and sent flying into a tree. Getting up she saw Aoi with his body encased in an Earth style: Armor jutsu. "You think that would hurt me? Hahaha with my powers, I'm invincible!" The traitor gloated.

"That may be, but you are not truly as strong as you think." The former espada said coldly as she stood to her feet. "Especially when you are not holding Raijin."

"And what is that you bitc-Gak!" Aoi found his neck wrapped in an iron grip that crushed the stone armor around his neck, he cried out in pain as the stones from his armor dug into his neck.

"I have studied many different jutsu and styles while I was in the Academy. And I know your jutsu's weakness is at your neck!" with inhuman strength Naruko pulled the Tiburon from the ground, and severed Aoi's head from his shoulders. Sighing with relief Naruko took out a scroll and put Aoi's head and the Raijin into it. However she was curious about the other one, that had been the first to try to kill her, so she went over to the other one and saw that the man had a burn scar on the left side of his face and long black spikey hair, revealing him to be the Kiri missing nin, Kibari Kintaro.

"Well lucky me," was all she said and she cut his head off as well and threw it and his katana into the scroll. "Sorry about the mess, but I have to get to the bridge." Naruko apologized to Inari and the newly awakened Tsunami. She received nods in return.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Bridge

Kenpachi was currently having a highly intense fight with Zabuza. He was already slightly wounded and was having an amazing time with his manic grin stretched over his face. Zabuza was very unpredictable. He had no fighting style, but using his brute strength in his blows said that this man truly earned his name as The Demon of the Mist. Haku was unconscious off to the side after fighting Kisuke and Yoruichi, with Sasuke laying a few feet from her looking like a human hedgehog. The Demon Brothers however had gotten the short end of the stick when they had rushed Kenpachi only for both of them to die instantaneously from a swipe of the giant's jagged sword.

Zabuza sent a downward strike with his mighty zanbatou but then turned it into a forward jab. Kenpachi turned the blade away with his own and used the momentum to back away from the man.

"Is that all you got Momochi? I guess your legendary skills aren't so great." Kenpachi drawled as he took a slash at Zabuza who parried the move with a snarl.

"Tell me something Zabuza. Why are you working for Gato?" Kakashi asked from behind the fighting warriors. He then sent a kunai to the man's waist.

"I'm just doing my job." the bandage masked man replied pushing the sword aside before throwing a left punch at the giant before him. Kenpachi smiled as it made contact with his chiseled chest and sent a devastating one of his own. It threw the missing nin back against the railing of the bridge.

"What kind of job is it that is so important that you would have to kill the only thing that would bring life back to something that a corrupt midget is trying to kill?" Kakashi asked as he threw his own punch that was blocked and he was thrown over Zabuza's shoulder. He landed on his feet only to block the attack that Zabuza was sending him, a sweeping slice from his zanbato.

"Because I need him in order to fulfill our ambition. I must do this or all our sacrifices would be in vain." He said as he dodged a slice from Kenpachi that actually carved a large chunk from the bridge. The two Konoha shinobi then saw the masked man jump away into the thick mist.

"Zabuza our fight is finished! **Summoning Art: Earth Release: Fanged Pursuit!"** Kakashi yelled as he took out his scroll, unrolled it, swiped his blood onto the paper, resealed in, and slammed it onto the ground as rolls of kanji symbols stretched out, and the ground crackled with immense power.

"Talking will get you nowhere Kakashi, without the use of your Sharingan you're noth-" he was interrupted when some dogs burst from the bridge, grabbing Zabuza and holding him tight in place. "How?"

"Earlier in the fight you wounded Kenpachi and your weapon stinks of his blood, so my hounds couldn't miss you." Kakashi said as the fog lifted. "The fog is lifting. I can see your future, and your future is death!"

"You say my future is death? I've had enough of your bluffs!" Zabuza raged.

"Zabuza you've had your fun. You schemed your schemes, the day you deserted The Village Hidden in the Mist and became a Missing-nin, your name and your reactions were reported to every village. We all know your failed coup d'etat you and your followers staged and the attempt to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage. Since then you've been trying to raise funds for a second attempt, and barely staying ahead of the Hunter-nins which is what brought you here. It's why you'd stoop to work for scum like Gato." Kakashi lectured as if he were trying to talk some sense into a certain Uchiha.

Kakashi did three hand seals and used his left hand to brace his right wrist. A ring of crackling chakra appeared around him and small bolts of electricity flowed from the ring into his hand. the bolts eventually stopped and he now held a large blue ball of lightning, which let out a terrible sound like the screeching of a thousand angry birds, while Kenpachi just stood off to the side in boredom, "You're are a loose cannon. The man you're trying to kill, Tazuna, is the heart and spirit of this place. And the bridge you're trying to prevent him from completing is the lands' hope. You're willing to sacrifice this place and everyone in this village, just to advance your own ambitions!" He continued.

"Spare me the civics lesson and philosophy, we're fighting for our ideals. And we will not stop until we achieve them!" Zabuza roared in defiance.

"Then die! Lightning Blade!" Kakashi yelled as he ran at Zabuza his right hand at his side tearing through the ground, he then brought his hand up to plunge it into his chest. But then the now conscious Haku appeared out of a ice mirror to take the hit, she waited for the pain to come.

But it never did.

She opened her eyes to see lightning covering Kakashi's hand dissipate and heard a voice she hasn't heard in a long while.

"Alright that's enough, Kakashi I don't like it when people hurt my friends." Naruko said in a disapproving tone. Her blade stopping Kakashi's lightning covered hand just a centimeter from Haku's chest.

"Naruko!" Zabuza cried out in surprise.

"Naruko?" Kakashi asked, completely confused how the genin knew the famed Demon of the Mist and his accomplice, he was sure that the girl didn't meet them on her first A-Rank, due to him reading the mission report.

Naruko was about to explain… when she was tackled by Haku giving her a one-sided hug. That's when Team 22 came in laughing at this situation.

"We'll talk later Kakashi where is Tazuna and your genin?" Naruko asked after dislodging herself from Haku.

"Sai and Sakura are guarding Tazuna-"

"You let two Genin stay and guard the client when one of them would surely die." Naruko interrupted Kakashi, her icy voice sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"They would have been fine, Kenpachi killed the Demon Brothers, Sasuke fought the Hunter Nin to a stand still and Kenpachi and I have been fighting Zabuza."

Before Naruko, could respond, a high cruel laugh mixed with a slow sarcastic applause came rolling from the other side of the bridge, "That was a very entertaining performance, Zabuza. I guess you aren't as useless as I thought." the group looked to see a short, ugly little man with greying hair wearing a black tuxedo and leaning on a cane standing in front of what Naruto guessed was a couple hundred of his mercenaries and bandits.

"You must be Gato." Naruko stated.

Zabuza scowled behind his wrappings, "You had no intention of paying us, did you?"

Gato's smile widened, "Why pay when I could have killed you after did your job? And with your bounty to collect from the Mizukage, I'll be even richer." He snickered a bit at the thought, "Kill everyone! But leave the women," he licked his lips, "It'll be fun to break them." At those words, his men let out a cheer and began to charge them.

"I guess it's time to bring out the big guns." Naruko sighed. She walked ahead of the Konoha and Kiri group. She held her Tiburon in front of her with the blade pointing downward, "Destroy, Tiburon." She said as she was suddenly engulfed by a cocoon-like cyclone of water. After a minute of waiting, she cut through the cocoon with what appeared to be a massive pata sword, her white shinobi clothes were gone. Her hollow mask remnants become a collar, with extensions running down her chest, covering her nipples. She seemed to gain armor on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure formed on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Naruko was wearing a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment, that resembled an old Roman battle skirt. She also wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. Her katana took the form of a broad pata, resembling an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covers her hand. The sword seemed to possess shark-like gill markings along either side of the blade. Naruko lost her three braids, causing her hair to become messy, and gained two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face, replacing her whisker marks.

As Gato's goons neared her, she shouted, **"Cascada!"** She whipped her pata over her head and the water below the bridge rose up and formed into a swirling sphere.

The first thugs who reached her was sliced into bloody chunks by the ripping current inside the attack, she then slammed her blade forward, launching the entire bay back down onto the bandits closest to her and the middle of the small army. The ones that weren't crushed by the attack were swept out into the ocean, mostly drowning before they even reached the bottom of the bridge.

Kakashi paled at the display of the power that his sensei's daughter showed everyone as Kenpachi and Zabuza moved forward cutting into the remaining mercenaries and the screams began, it was at least low Kage from that attack alone and the white haired Jounin couldn't sense any of the Demon's chakra leaking from her. Everyone watched in awe and in some cases excitement as Kenpachi and Zabuza unleashed vicious slashes upon the bandits, cleaving into their bodies. Screams of horror and pain erupted as one by one the thugs were hacked to pieces by the force of the two behemoths, as Naruko walked through the carnage calmly, sea green eyes never blinking as she walked to the cowering Gato, who in turn was on his knees with a small puddle of piss spreading under him.

All the while Team 7, Team 22, Zabuza, Haku and Tazuna had been watching, as the slaughter took place. Most of them had their eyes wide in horror and/or amazement.

Kakashi, was in shock. He knew that Naruko had been introduced to violence years ago, just by being in the Kyuubi attack and living in the same apartment as Kenpachi and Team 22, but this was just too much.

Sakura, who had to alternate between upchucking and watching the grotesque spectacle, retched again, but nothing would come out. She then placed that in her little sasuke obsessed pink mind that Naruko was evil incarnate.

Sasuke, who was spared getting killed by Haku saw Naruko's strength. His face was red with rage at seeing the "dobe" kill so many people like nothing, while he had his ass handed to him by the female Ice user.

Tazuna was now officially scared of ninjas.

The white haired Jounin just stared at the carnage he didn't know weather to be happy that Naruko was on their side or scared shitless if the Jinchuuriki ever defected the village.

When Naruko, Kenpachi and Zabuza hacked away the last bandits beheading them, Naruko found herself standing in front of a blood-soaked, piss covered, broken down and shivering form of the midget known as Gato. She snorted in disgust, the snarl marring her beautiful features when she saw a puddle underneath the crime lord and the awful smell coming from his pants.

"Look up scum!" Naruko commanded the ugly, fat snob.

The sniveling crime lord obeyed to see that Naruko's entire outfit and body was soaked in blood, and it dripped from her now red/gold hair and her pata. "Prepare to die you pathetic excuse for a man!" Naruko roared in rage as she lifted her pata over her head to execute the crime lord, but had to suddenly jump away from a crossbow bolt impaling itself into the rich midget's arm.

In a huge cloud of smoke twenty-three villagers behind the shinobi, but one was instantly recognized by Naruko and the others already gathered on the bridge. It was Inari and he was panting like crazy, with a small crossbow in his hands.

"Gato, the crimes you've committed against these people is unforgivable." Naruko said as she motioned to the citizens of Wave. "For that I shall send you to the deepest parts of hell! **La Gota****!"** She yelled as she swung her pata up again, several large condensed amounts of water formed around her blade before the former Espada fired it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth. Everyone except for Team 22 and Zabuza's group watched stunned as the blasts struck the spot on the bridge where Gato sat with enough force to demolish houses. Covering Naruko's bloody body in waves of water as they rebounded, cleaning away the gore and pieces of flesh clinging to her body. She turned back to everyone else; Team 22, Tazuna and the villagers of Wave were celebrating as they saw their Land's tyrant executed.

She resealed her resurreccion and walked over to the bridge builder, before bowing in apology. "I am sorry for destroying some parts of the bridge that we worked so hard for, Tazuna-san." She said. Tazuna smiled at the girl. "It's ok, Ms. Naruko, we will just fix it up and complete the bridge like we originally planned." He gave the former espada a bear hug surprising said girl. "We must celebrate the liberation of Wave! Whose with me!?" He shouted.

Everyone laughed and Team 22 and Zabuza's group went to join the people of Wave in the celebrations, while Team 7 stood rooted in place from watching the destruction that Team 22 could cause through just sheer power. Sasuke was pissed that the 'dope' had more power than him, Sakura was praying that the monsters (Team 22) didn't come back, Kakashi had been completely stunned when he saw Naruko basically lift the entire bay for a single, devastating attack and Sai was furiously writing in his notebook to never piss off the female genin; after of course he finishes drawing the picture that he saw of the former espada, with the water swirling around her blade. 'This will be the first drawing I name,' Sai thought as he wrote the name down on the bottom of the drawing, it read:

"The Shark Mistress"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the Woods just past the bridge in Wave

A tall man was standing in the woods watching the resulting battle that took place on the bridge. He was a very tall and muscular shinobi and a member in Akatsuki. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth, much like the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also seems to have styled his odd blue hair into the form of a shark fin. As an apparent member of Akatsuki, he also wore dark-purple nail polish. On his forehead was a slashed Kirigakure Hitaite, symbolizing him as a missing nin.

This man was Hoshigaki Kisame and at this moment for the first time in his unnatural life, he could say he was deeply in love. He had been waiting in the woods for his new partner Itachi Uchiha, so that they could go help Kakuzu with some bounties. When, he caught sight of what he now believes to be a Sea Goddess. '_The way she slaughtered those bandits and that weird midget was just pure Beautiful, unadulterated poetry.'_ He thought, hearts filling his round eyes. '_She even made Samehada squirm from feeling her power!'_

At first he had thought that she was unremarkable from where he sat, but then she transformed into the epitome of shark-like beauty, her very aura drawing him to her. Itachi chose that moment to appear, breaking his shark-like partner out of his daze as they turned and left to go help one of the immortals of the Akatsuki.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three days later after Gato's execution

The bridge was cleaned, fixed of craters and completed. And it was finally time for Naruko, her team, her newly adopted wards and Team 7, to leave Wave Country.

"Well Milady, I guess this where we part ways again." Zabuza sighed, knowing Haku would be a headache for awhile, once he tells the girl that the one she sees as a sister left again.

"No you two have been alone long enough and are coming with us." Naruko told them.

The results were hilarious. Kakashi dropped his porn, Kisuke and Yoruichi were shocked, Sai… well you couldn't really tell with him, Sakura turned pale and wanted to hide under a rock, Sasuke was pissed, Zabuza were confused and Haku and Kenpachi were simply ecstatic.

"Milady Naruko but we-"

"I will have none of it, you all have gone beyond the call of duty. And because of it you still are being hunted by Hunter-nins, so what do you say?"

Having been on the run for a long time the two surviving members of Team Zabuza conversed on what to do, a few minutes later they came to a decision and said yes. With that done and over with Team 7, Team 22 and Zabuza's group walked away on the bridge.

"Inari, that lass gave you hope again, as she did the people of this country, so all in favor of the bridge being called The Great Naruko Bridge say aye!" Tazuna hollered out.

"Aye!" the villagers screamed in the back.

"Then it's decided, from now on and forever, The Great Naruko Bridge shall stand as the glowing symbol of freedom of Wave." Tazuna said with pride.

* * *

><p>A Few Days Later<p>

The trip back was uneventful, except for Sasuke trying to get Naruko to tell him why Zabuza is calling her Milady and demanding that she hand over her sword and give him her techniques. Only for him to get thrown into a tree, nearly get cut into ribbons, nearly getting decapitated and getting ten senbon needles stuck in his ass cheeks. The best part, none of that was done by Naruko.

They just arrived at the village and went straight to the Hokage tower and told Hiruzen what happened.

"That is one fucked up story." was all he said. "Okay Team 7 and 22 you can go home now, except for Naruko and you two."

After everyone left, except for Naruko's new wards seeing as they didn't want to leave their new older sister, the Hokage looked at the three now in his office. Two of them stared at him nervously. The old man gave a small cough. "Well… Zabuza, you are currently a Missing-nin and are wanted felons for an assassination attempt on the Mizukage; and Haku you are still technically a citizen of another country… while your bloodline was hated and there was even an attempt on your life, your clan was still registered under it and any prominent clan member can not change countries without the Feudal Lords recognition." the aged Hokage said.

All of them looked down not liking where this was going. Their moves were silent, they weren't going to kill the old man but they were definitely preparing for a fight to get out.

The old man noticed all of this even though he wasn't facing them, "That's how it would be normally..."

He let his words trail off at that and they stopped what they were doing. "I beg you pardon?" Zabuza asked.

"I never really liked the Yondaime Mizukage, so I'm keeping you four so I can happily say fuck you and all of your shitty laws." He smiled at their shocked reactions, even though he couldn't see most of them. He even got Naruko's jaw to drop.

After the that conversation the Sandaime got serious, "Okay Naruko we need to talk."

"Ask away." the blonde responded.

"How did you meet up with these two?"

"During one of my less fantastic birthdays, when I was beat and thrown into a river tied up I'm sure you remember that one," She got a nod from the Hokage. "They were about to be killed by at least half a dozen Mist Hunter-nins, when I washed up on the river bank close by and managed my first resurreccion, that I have already showed you and I killed all of the Hunter Nins." Naruko answered the old Hokage. "From that day Zabuza sees me as a sort of pseudo-Sea Goddess, even though I try to convice him otherwise, and Haku sees me as her surrogate sister."

"I want to see the heads you collected on your mission." Sarutobi said. Nodding the blonde opened his storage scroll and appeared the heads of Aoi and the scared missing nin. For extra effect she even threw him the Raijin, which he happily put into the Nidaime's personal vault, while he got the money for the bounties.

"Ok then, you get thirty hundred ryo for Aoi and one thousand ryo for Kibari Kintaro," He said as he handed the dark skinned blonde her bounties. Pausing for a second as she was turning to leave, Naruko asked Hiruzen a serious question, "Lord Hokage on the way here, I saw that my apartment complex was firebombed again, where will I and my Team be living?"

"Follow me." was all aged Hokage said with a hidden smile as he led the three of them away, they heard shouts of rage in the distance that indicated that Kenpachi and the others had found their torched apartments and they'd probably be going on a massive killing spree soon.

* * *

><p><strong>If you can guess the Secret Technique then you are awesome.<strong>

**Updated Version of Naruko/Harribel**

**Name:** Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Aliases:** Konoha's Shark Empress, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Demon Brat

**Occupation: **Knight

**Age: **12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament: **Katana, kunai, shuriken, armor, scrolls, greatsword

**Special Abilities:** Shark Contract, resurreccion

**Signature Move:** Water Release: Cutting Waterfall

**Specialties:** Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Stealth

**Elemental Affinities:** Water, Lightning, Wind

**Chakra Level without resurreccion:** Mid Jounin

**Chakra Level with Zanpaktou released:** Anbu captain to Low Kage

* * *

><p><strong>Apache, Mila Rose and Sunsun's reincarnation when they become genin<strong>

**Name:** Xion "Apache" Saijin

**Aliases:** Konoha's Kirin, Kirin of the Three Beasts

**Occupation: **Knight

**Age: **12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament: **kunai, shuriken, armor, scrolls, katana, mini-chaukrum

**Special Abilities:** Stag Contract, Sage Mode

**Signature Move:** Stag Hidden Art: Forest of Antlers

**Specialties:** Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Stealth, "Beast" Mode

**Elemental Affinities:** Fire

**Chakra Level without sage mode:** Mid Chunnin

**Chakra Level with sage mode:** Anbu

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Tatsuki "Mila Rose" Kirihara

**Aliases:** Chimaera of Konoha, Chimaera of the Three Beasts

**Occupation: **Knight

**Age: **12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament: **Shield, kunai, shuriken, armor, scrolls, broadsword, battleaxe

**Special Abilities:** Lion Contract, Sage Mode

**Signature Move:** Fire Release: Flame Charge

**Specialties:** Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Earth, Fire

**Chakra Level without sage mode:** Jounin

**Chakra Level with Sage Mode:** Sannin

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Kikyo "Sunsun" Hinamori

**Aliases:** Konoha's Basilisk, Basilisk of the Three Beasts

**Occupation: **Ranger

**Age: **12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament: **Dual blade whips, kunai, shuriken, senbon launchers, scrolls, senbon, poison

**Special Abilities:** Snake Contract, Sage Mode

**Signature Move:** Snake Hidden Art: Striking Snake Trap

**Specialties:** Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Stealth, tracking and recon, Assassination

**Elemental Affinities:** Wind, Earth

**Chakra Level without sage mode:** High Chunin

**Chakra Level with Sage mode:** Anbu captain

**Also, in the ranking method, Kenpachi is an S-Rank ninja that like Minato has a flee on sight order, but his also has the phrase of "Hope he does not find you,". Yoruichi and Urahara are both A-Rank, borderlining on S-Rank, their order in the bingo book is kill on sight. In Yoruichi's case since they believe her cat transformation and shunko to be blood-lines they have the capture alive if possible order. ****Like my other stories, Zabuza and Haku will not die, can't say anything for the Demon Brothers though.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Namikaze mansion, the Chunin Exams

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto, if I owned Naruto, he would have probably been with Temari, Tenten or Anko and Anko wouldn't have been made fat at the end of the Naruto series.**

* * *

><p>The Gate of the Namikaze Mansion<p>

Naruko scanned the area around the large elaborate gate that was in front of her, Team 22, Hiruzen, Zabuza and Haku and Naruko's new charges. The Sandaime had taken them here after she asked about a place to live due to the idiots in the village burning down her apartment complex. "Well then, just place some of your blood on the seal of the gate," Hiruzen said with a slight nod of permission. Naruko nodded and walked forward, biting her thumb and swiping it across the spiral seal.

That was when things started to go horribly wrong.

The first sign was when instead of reacting correctly to Naruko's blood and dispelling, the seal on the main gate shattered, causing the large gate to crack. Hiruzen had gone pale at that and, at Naruko's query, explained that the seal has been tampered with.

Someone had broken into the Namikaze mansion.

The mansion itself had been hidden by some trees, which may have explained why no-one had seen it burn down. Under Hiruzen's directions, Kenpachi and Zabuza, both uncharacteristically serious, slightly pissed that someone would destroy a heroes home, unearthed the entrance to the Clan vault and found that the seal to the vault had been tampered with and broken as well.

Hiruzen had gone from white to a furious deep purple upon discovering that. Inside the vault, however, it became obvious that the numerous security seals had done their job. The scrolls that had been stored there had been reduced to piles of ash, the only recognisable parts being the metal end-caps. The end-caps of the scrolls containing the Rasengan and Hiraishin had been identified by the Sandaime, so whatever idiot had managed to break through the seals had not been able to actually secure any of the Jutsu the Yondaime had been famous for.

Hiruzen's guess was that the thief, whoever he or she was, had burned down the mansion in a fit of rage after realising that the Jutsu of the Yondaime had, quite literally, gone up in smoke. However, the main problem was that with the mansion and its contents destroyed, Naruko was unable to access her family's wealth and have a home after the firebombing that took place at their apartments while they were away on a mission, even with the Hokage's backing.

Whoever the thief was, he or she had destroyed the young blonde kunoichi's inheritance. And since Jiraiya of the Sannin, Naruko's godfather, had, at Hiruzen's request, placed Naruko's birth certificate and other documents in the house since he was one of the few the Seal was set to recognise, the paperwork proving the jinchuuriki's lineage was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well that sucked," Kenpachi growled as he came back after having a 'talk' with their new apartment building's owner, most likely the man would move out tomorrow. "You'd think that Konoha would be more respectful of their heroes and their families." Zabuza said getting a nod from Haku.

Naruko nodded at their words, "You would think so, but in this village, if you have something to do with the demon fox, then apparently you are to be shunned." She said as she ushered her new little sisters into her new apartment, "The Civilian council will probably jump on this to make sure they get the most out of it, mostly money, I wouldn't put it past them to have burned down the house in the first place." Yoruichi said in agreement as she leaned against the wall of the building.

"Well, we already know what is bound to happen, so there is no point fretting over it." Kisuke said as he came back from looking at his and Yoruichi's apartment. All of the others nodded in agreement and they started towards their own apartments. "Oi, Naruko meet me at the usual meeting spot tomorrow, we have something to discuss." Kenpachi barked over his shoulder as he opened his door, Naruko nodded before she closed her door to settle in the three girls.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three Weeks later

No one ever discovered who had painted the six whiskers on the Yondaime's face, showing the resemblance between Naruko and Minato Namikaze. At the time it was done, Naruko had been called to face the Council, trying to argue her case with the arrogant civilians.

Naruko had, however, been the one to single-handedly demolish the new statue celebrating the most recent members of the Civilian Council. She had been let off by the Hokage with a small warning.

As much as 'Try not to get caught next time and good work' could be considered a warning from one of the most powerful men in the world, anyway.

After that incident, Naruko trained non stop with her team and Anko, often taking out her frustrations on the wildlife in the Forest of Death after her team training, hence the now terrified beasts. In a bizarre coincidence, the councillors who had voted to deny Naruko her heritage had discovered that almost none of the Leaf shinobi would take missions for their rich asses anymore, and the missions that were taken by the shinobi still in their pockets, infallibly ended up failing in a very expensive way, usually one that was extremely humiliating to the councillor and their families. Already, several councillors had resigned, been booted off the council and fled Konoha, some with their families and some without. The message for councillors from the shinobi forces of Konoha was very clear. '_Mess with one of ours, you will live to regret it_.'

Unfortunately, since the council's decision had been signed by a very intoxicated Fire Daimyo, Hiruzen and the Shinobi council couldn't reverse it even after the councillors had fled with their possessions.

On the plus side, Naruko had gained a few pets and was trying to train them, mainly for her three new little sisters. Much to her shock, when she started teaching the three so they could be prepared for the Academy, they had learned quickly how to tree-walk and water-walk. She hadn't actually been trying to teach them that at the time and was now somewhat leery of using Jutsu around them just in case they managed to copy and use it. They were definitely far more intelligent than anyone in Konoha gave the three _little_ girls credit for.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi stared in shock at the sight before him. He had been told that Naruko had been teaching the three little girls that she had brought with her from Wave, so he had used his skill as a tracker and followed the genin into the Forest of Death, mainly to try to find someway to reconcile with his sensei's daughter and to maybe see if she was a good teacher. Given Naruto's insane strength and skills, which were, as Kakashi admitted, pretty much on par with that of the Jounin level, so he didn't think that much in the forest would be a danger.

He had not been prepared for what he had found.

In a clearing, Naruko was relaxing, leaning against one of the giant bears that the forest had to offer. That in itself would have been enough to stop most shinobi in their tracks, but there were two of the girls sitting with Naruko and her furry back-rest.

Naruko currently had the heterochromic girl in her lap, giggling happily as she brushed the girl's hair, just like she was the mother.

As if _that_ wasn't enough, the dark skinned girl that was running round with one of the cubs had walked across the stream. Not _through_ it, _across_ it.

The damn kids knew how to use Chakra…

Kakashi idly wondered if his genin would survive the Chunin Exams, even if the dark skinned blonde was supposed to be by herself without a team.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Week later

"Hey, let me go, you big bully!"

Naruko turned towards the small child's cry, she had been walking towards the dango restaurant to meet up with Anko and Yoruichi. Concentrating briefly, Naruko used her water Shunshin to move to the rooftops, then a second one to where the black-clad ninja with the odd face-paint was holding the boy who she recognised as Konohamaru. She had introduced him to her new sisters a week ago when he asked to play ninja. Xion, Tatsuki and Kikyo had been happy to play with another child.

A surge of chakra informed the former espada that Sasuke was sitting in the tree next to them.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, and the boy you are holding is the Sandaime's grandson." Naruko said, stepping forwards and placing her hand gently on the foreign shinobi's arm. "Please put Konohamaru down."

"The brat ran into me." The ninja snarled, obviously not hearing the Sandaime's grandson part. "I said sorry already!" Konohamaru yelled and Naruko paused as she processed an odd chakra, then flexed her spare hand.

She instantly pulled tiburon from it's sheath, the blade just shy of touching the wrapped bundle on the back of the ninja. The man froze and Naruto looked across at the blonde female ninja staring at him in shock.

"From your headbands, I see you are from Suna." She said calmly. "Your battle fan shows you to be a wind element user, while the one whose head I am holding my sword to, is a puppet user, one using his puppet to try and intimidate the Hokage's grandson, even though that is a very stupid stupid thing to do inside said Kage's own village. As you are unescorted, I assume you are here for the Chunin exams, yes?"

For several seconds, no-one moved, then Konohamaru was dropped onto the ground.

"How did you know that? Who are you?" the girl asked as she kept her eyes on her brother's bandages.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, I am a genin of Konoha." Naruko said as she placed her sword back in its sheath, letting it adhere to his back. "May I know your names?"

"I'm Temari no Sabaku, this is my brother, Kankuro."

Naruko inhaled deeply. "And the boy who smells of your family bloodline? The one in the tree who gives off the sense of blood, death, sand and a bijuu."

Kankuro and Temari both spun round to see a figure appeared in a swirl of sand, scaring Sasuke out of the tree as the boy disappeared from next to him.

"G… Gaara…" Kankuro stuttered, the bandages on his back turning a yellow color.

"**Kit, that child is the Jinchuuriki for Shikaku, the first of the Tailed Beasts. From the way Shikaku's chakra is leaking, his seal must be pretty messed up."** Kurama said from his cage as he watched the events outside.

"So you're Gaara, the one who bears the Tanuki." Naruko said slowly, making Gaara's eyes widened. "I am honoured to meet you. I am Naruko Uzumaki, the one who holds the Fox. Perhaps we can speak about fuuinjutsu and the effects if it is misapplied sometime."

Gaara stared at her and then sand shunshin'd to stand beside his siblings.

"Kankuro, Temari, we are leaving. Now."

The other two swallowed and moved away, occasionally glancing behind them as they did so.

"You are so awesome, Naruko-nee" Konohamaru asked, eyes wide. Naruko looked down at him. "Way more than that stuck up Uchiha you told me about!"

Naruko sighed at the boy's antics and began walking forward with her hand on his shoulder. "Walk with me Konoha-hun, we need to talk."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruko moved towards the entrance and paused, looking at the crowd. "I can just push through, but… Lets just go up!" Moving to the side of the Academy, Naruko simply started to walk up the wall towards the roof, years of practice letting her do it reflexively. Reaching the top, she swung up over the ledge, onto the flat roof.

"Naruko-chan! Wait!"

Naruko leaned over the edge and offered her hand first to Hinata, then to Kiba and Shino. Akamaru pushed up over Kiba's coat and headbutted the blonde playfully.

"Your decision to bypass the annoying swarm of applicants and select an alternate route to the required destination was a move which I had not anticipated for anyone to make, but which upon reflection seemed to be the most efficient way to proceed without being caught up in the crowd." Shino said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Kiba looked at him in a deadpanned tone. "… Avoiding the crowd was very clever and we decided to join you." Hinata said with a cute giggle to clarify. Kiba 'ooh'd' in understanding.

"My eternal friend and rival, I saw you climbing the wall and decided to follow your very youthful example!" A loud, exuberant voice yelled out and Naruko turned to grin at Rock Lee and his two teammates, Tenten and Neji. She had met Rock Lee and his mentor on several training trips before being placed with Kenpachi.

"It was a drag getting up here, but it saves time and effort overall. So Troublesome." Another voice moaned and Naruko turned to see Shikamaru and his tired looking team pull themselves up. "Uchiha's team decided to go the troublesome way through the crowd." The pineapple boy said, ignoring Ino's slight glare.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders as she started towards the roof door, "Let us head down. I think it was room 301, yes?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Minutes later

"So, ten of the rookie thirteen are here." A laughing voice said. Naruko turned round to see a silver-haired boy around nineteen approaching them, a smile on his face and a Konoha Hitai-ate on his head. "Ah, here comes the final three."

An annoyed grunt announced the Uchiha and his team's arrival and Ino tried to leap onto his back, only to find herself suspended by Naruko's grip on her belt.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" The Yamanaka whined as she tried to worm her way to her crush. "You need to get your act together, Yamanaka-san." Naruko said quietly. "We're representing Konoha here, we need to act professional, not like a crush driven fangirl."

"She is absolutely right," the newcomer said as he pulled out a large deck of cards and started flicking through the pile. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kabuto Yakushi. This is my seventh attempt at the exams, so I've been around a bit and picked up quite a bit of info. For instance, we have fifty-two teams participating in this exam, and one hundred and fifty-four genin here in total, since Ms. Uzumaki here counts as a team by himself due to her teammates already being chunin, we have a fair number of genin from Suna, Kiri, Kumo and Ame as well. Kusa, Taki and we even have a team from the newly created Otogakure as well, though I'm not quite sure how they will stand up, especially since their village was just made last year and all. Now, these cards hold the information I've been able to gather on the participants. Does anyone have someone they'd like to know about?"

For a few seconds, the genin looked at each other, then Sasuke spoke. "I want to know about Naruko Uzumaki and Gaara no Sabaku"

Kabuto smiled and pulled out one of his blank cards and channeled some of his chakra into it, causing writing and a picture of Gaara to appear on it. "Gaara of the Sand… I don't have much info on him since this is his first exam, but it says that he's done eight C-ranked missions and a B-ranked mission… without getting a scratch? Damn that's good… His teammates are his older siblings Kankuro and Temari no Sabaku and his Jounin sensei is named Baki. I know that he mainly relies on the sand he carries inside his gourd."

Kabuto raised his eyebrow and pulled out another card, Sasuke smirking believing that he would finally get some dirt on the blonde. "Let's see, Uzumaki Naruko, sole genin member of Team 22 under Jounin Zaraki Kenpachi, who is known as the Horseman of War due to his fighting in Iwa, her teammates are Yoruichi Shihoin known as the Goddess of the Flash and Kisuke Urahara. Her missions are zero D-ranked, six C-ranked… one B-ranked and two A-ranks!? You are also being called the Shark Mistress by the citizens of Wave for killing Gato and his mercenaries." The Shark Mistress part got Sai to blush a bit for his part in the spreading of the name, then he blinked in confusion as he felt the heat in his cheeks. The group could see several of the genin from Iwa and Kumo start sweating at the mention of Team 22.

"Does it have my parentage?" Naruko asked in interest and Kabuto shook his head.

"No, but it says you are have medium to high Jounin level ninjutsu skills, high taijutsu abilities from training with your team, low genjutsu… and your strength is off the scale. You are also highly skilled with Kenjutsu and Water Element jutsu. Overall, you've got better skills than most Chunin and even some special Jounin. Impressive."

Naruko stared down at the man, making him sweat slightly. '_How does he have all of that information?'_ She thought. '_A lot of it is classified.'_

"Alright maggots, quit your lollygagging, it's time for the exams to start." A tall, intimidating man wearing a black bandana and trenchcoat shouted from the front of the classroom, behind the teacher's desk. "The proctors will show you to your assigned seats, once there, sit down and shut the fuck up."

Naruko glanced around, then she smirked as she saw Sakura straining under the light genjutsu that the proctor had placed on the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya, sorry that I took so long to update, it's just that I was stuck on how this story should go. Well next time will be the First Exam and beginning of the Second, so you'll have to wait until then.<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Exam and seeing a supposedly dark forest

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto, if I owned Bleach, Ichigo wouldn't be so overpowered and wouldn't be a complete mixture of the races.**

* * *

><p>Naruko blankly stared up at the board of the classroom, appearing to be daydreaming to the proctors and other genin, though really she had just finished conversing with Tiburon. Having actually taken her training seriously unlike a few kunoichi she could name in her class, Naruko swiftly blew through the test, minus the tenth answer. '<em>It doesn't matter,'<em> she thought as she set about sharpening and cleaning her sword. She had already figured out the meaning of the test from sparring and all the missions with her teammates… Plus, having Anko as a surrogate older sister wasn't a bad thing either.

"Alright are all of you runts ready for your final question?" Ibiki asked signalling the end of the forty minutes as he stood up from his chair and cracked his neck while sending a demented look towards a trio of shaking Kusa genin.

The tenth question was a dangerous one. If the genin decided not to take it then they were disqualified. If they did take it and failed then they wouldn't be able to ever be promoted out of Genin rank. So far, several dozen Genin from Konoha and other countries had already left the room from Ibiki's mind games.

"For of the idiots who are still here..." Ibiki spoke as he grinned evilly at Kankuro, who looked like he might soil his pants. "You all… PASS." As he spoke those simple words that had several genin staring at the clearly psychotic shinobi in shock, suddenly a large ball of black cloth broke through the window and flew right in front of the interrogation corps head. It spread out to reveal that it was a large banner, reading:

The second exam proctor;

The single, dango loving and incredibly sexy ANKO MITARASHI!

A purple haired woman wearing a tan trench coat appeared from the ball as it attached to the ceiling with kunai, she had her hair styled up in a pineapple fashion and wore a revealing fishnet shirt. "I'm the proctor for the second exam!" She spoke. "Anko Mitarashi! Let's go!" She shouted as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Anko," Ibiki sighed as he pushed back the banner that was in front of him. "you're five minutes early… again." That got an abashed face from his subordinate.

"You let so many though this year Ibiki-kun." Anko pointed out as she counted all of the heads, her smile widening as she noticed the former espada. "Are you getting soft in your old age? If so just hand over the job to me, ya old fart!"

"No, we just have quite a bit of exceptional genin this year," The head of T&I pointed to Naruko who gave a short wave. Sasuke completely stewed as he noticed that he wasn't the one motioned to.

"Right," she said as she placed her hand on her hip, pulling the 'I'm sexy and you can't touch' gig for all the boys, who were having some trouble with their lower areas and bloody noses. "I want you all to follow me to the next exam spot, we are going to cut the remaining teams in half." Naruko giggled evilly and raised her hand, getting a smirk from Anko in the process, knowing that she was helping with psyching out the other teams. "Yes Naruko-chan, you can actually cut people in half." Her words got the Uchiha's team trembling slightly along with a few others.

With that the woman raced to the shattered window and jumped through the already broken glass, she giggled happily when she saw Naruko and a couple of the Rookie teams following her immediately out of the window. '_I really like these ones, I hope they survive!' _The psychotic woman thought as she licked her lips, feeling a bit of her blood lust rising.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In front of the Forest of Death

Naruko was currently walking next to her violence loving maniac of a friend on the way to where the second exam would be held, as they had a very applicable conversation.

"So, did the giant black bear give birth to her cubs yet?" Naruko asked curiously. Anko laughed knowing what the blonde former espada was doing, "Yep, they're even hunting for food right now. Thanks to the exam, they're going to have all the 'food' they need, they grow so fast." She exclaimed loudly with a motherly pride getting further attention of the Chunin hopefuls that had started following them.

"I wonder if she'll let me and my little sisters pet the cubs." Naruko wondered out loud cutely. Anko snickered evilly, "The bears and tigers do like you, so maybe." Everyone listening to the two were beginning to freak out about where they were going.

"Well, here we are! Welcome everyone to the second stage of the Chunin promotion Exams at the training ground Forty Four, better known as the Forest of Death!" Anko shouted in glee as she pointed out the large forest behind her. "You soon to be dead kiddies are looking at my favorite training ground."

"Oh, how I love my little vacation spot." Naruko said with a smile as she cupped her face and squirmed a bit, feeling the terror of the other genin spike at her words. Anko grinned and threw a kunai at the blonde. Naruko easily tilted her head to the side and let the blade sail past her head but she still got a small nick on her cheek. Anko appeared right behind her and slowly licked her bloodied cheek which healed a second later.

Anko gave a soft moan of ecstasy that she usually reserved for Dango, "Did I ever tell you that your blood is so delicious, Naruko-chan, like more addicting than Dango even?"

"No, tell me more." Naruko said in a sultry tone. She loved the little games they played to scare people. Most of the guys felt the need for a cold, cold shower right now. The proctor stopped her blissful snack when she felt someone behind her and drew another kunai, turning to see a blushing red haired girl that was holding her previously thrown kunai, leaving what seemed to be a fuming Kusa Kunoichi behind her.

"He-Here's your kunai ma'am." The girl said in a stutter. "Thank you, but you really shouldn't stand behind me like that. I just might kill you by accident." Anko said smirking sultrily at the girl.

The girl just began poking her fingers together as she turned to go back to her team, she blushed further as she caught Rock Lee staring at her. "Well, I guess we're going to have a blood bath this year." Anko said as she appeared back in front of the large group again, she pulled a large stack of papers and began handing them out. "Now I need you guys to sign these papers. These forms are in case you die in the forest, that we, Konohagakure, are not at fault for your death. After signing the paper and passing it to these adorable chunin, I will explain the second exam."

After a few minutes, everyone had signed their death wavers and Anko started talking. "Now the second part of the exam is a survival test. You have five days to get a set of these scrolls," she said as she held up two scrolls, one with the symbol of heaven and the other one that was labeled earth. "Each team starts out with one. After you have completed your own set, you go to the tower in the middle of the forest."

"Five days! What about food?" Choji shouted while furiously munching out of his usual chip bag. Anko just laughed, "There's plenty of plants and animals to eat in there." The psychotic woman turned back to the crowd. "Now, since we have Naruko here acting as her own team due to her teammates already being chunin, she will have to get an extra set of scrolls to pass the exam. It shouldn't be too hard for her, considering that she has trained with me, Kenpachi and two of the strongest chunin in Konoha."

Sakura and Sasuke turned to smirk at the former espada as they learned that she'd be alone. '_Sasuke-kun will show that ugly cow not to mess with us!'_ Sakura yelled mentally as she noticed Sasuke's eyes shift to their sharingan and begin spinning.

Anko checked that they all had their scrolls and walked back to the front of the crowd. "I wish you all good luck in this Exam, go on and get to your team's gates!" She yelled out. "Oh and one last thing… try not to die."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hour later forest of death

Naruko sighed as she slammed the palm of her right hand into the Ame kunoichi's chin knocking her out. She turned to look at the final member of the Ame team that had tried to ambush her, thinking they could take her because she was alone. His teammate's were both unconscious on the ground and she hadn't broken a sweat yet.

"Do you wish to give up, Shinobi-san?" Naruko asked as she stared at the sweating genin. The boy nodded quickly and she let him gather his teammates after he left their heaven scroll on the ground. Naruko smirked as she picked up the scroll and made her way further into the forest, she had already taken out another team before them and they had the Earth scroll she needed. Now all she needed was her final Heaven scroll and she might be the fastest person to pass the exam.

She set about setting up a base camp that she could fall back on for when she was collecting scrolls and placed the Heaven scroll she just received in the sealing scroll holding her other two. "Hmm, maybe I should take a break and see if I can pet one of the new babies." the former espada said to herself as she thought about how cute the little bears would be.

She smirked as she felt the sweatdrops coming from the Kusagakure team hiding behind her in the trees, she had familiarized herself with the chakra signature of every genin that passed the first exam so she'd be able to tell if she was being followed when they tried to suppress their signature.

She raised her hand in a sign and activated the trap seals she placed around the camp as she left to go hunt down the mother and her cubs. '_Oh I just can't wait to introduce Xion, Kikyo and Tatsuki to those over-large bundles of fur!'_ She thought in glee, she already found the giant tiger cubs adorable, though it was really Yoruichi and Yachiru that got her started on that.

'_Wow, these guys are persistent.'_ Naruko thought as she felt the Kusa team still following her after an hour and a half, though one of them was noticeably limping now. '_Hmm, he must have tripped one of my traps.'_

"Goddamnit let's just attack her already, she can't win against the three of us!" A loud feminine voice yelled out from the foliage behind her making the espada sweatdrop. She turned around and came to see a small group led forward with a bit of cursing by a redhead with crimson eyes and glasses. '_I think her name is Karin,'_ Naruko thought, remembering the girl from the first exam.

"Ok then," The brown haired boy of the group said as he stared confidently at their target, Naruko becoming annoyed when she caught his eyes straying to his chest. "Hand over your scroll and we won't harm you much, maybe we could even have some fun afterwards, just you and me." The genin said with a leer that just pissed off the Kunoichi of Team 22 even more.

"Sorry bub, but I have already taken out two teams that thought they could beat me, why don't you just take a hike." Naruko said with a smirk behind her mask and shirt.

Karin paled slightly, not having considered the strength of the dark skinned girl, before she gathered her courage back up and watched as her brown haired teammate rushed forward, her new-found courage quickly turning to plummeting fear. As Naruko grasped the boy's face and spun, hurling him into a large oak that was across the clearing.

"Damn you, you killed Kenji!" Karin's bald teammate yelled as he ran forward with his sword out. "No! Jinpachi don't!" Karin yelled as she reached out, only for Jinpachi to get flung over Naruko's shoulder when she grabbed the hilt of his blade and punched him in the face, before she spun and kicked him across the clearing into _another_ oak tree. Jinpachi coughed up copious amounts of blood before he crumpled to the ground.

Naruko turned to look at the now terrified Karin that was on her knees. "Hey," Naruko said, getting a yelp of fear from the girl. "You are an Uzumaki right?" Karin stopped and nodded in curiousity.

"How did you know?" The glasses wearing girl asked. Naruko chuckled at the increasingly baffled expression on Karin's face. "The red hair is a dead give away," Naruko said making Karin drop her head sheepishly. "I am also a Uzumaki…" Naruko began, Karin's head snapping up to stare at her so fast that Naruko thought she had gotten whiplash. "Liar you don't have red hair!"

Naruko gave slight giggle at the girl's antics. "Don't worry I am telling the truth, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

Karin stared at her in awe, she had heard so many stories from her mother who had been childhood friends with the Uzumaki heiress. When she didn't answer for a while Naruko thought she may have broken her. "Um, Karin are you alright?" The Espada said waving her hand in front of the redhead's face.

Karin jumped a bit and scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she noticed her new cousin looking at her in concern. "Sorry about that, I just got a little too happy," Karin said as she stood up to face the blonde genin. "The only Uzumaki I met before were my parents before they died and a girl named Tayuya, but she disappeared when I was six."

Naruko nodded in understanding and patted Karin's shoulder. "If you want you could stay with me for the rest of the exam since it looks like your teammates won't be getting up. Then you could come live with me at my apartment instead of returning to Kusa so that you could be with family." Karin's eyes lit up at the prospect as she gleefully glomped the former espada.

"Yes, yes, I would love that!" The redhead squealed in glee. Naruko patted Karin's unruly hair with a smile behind her mask, then she turned quickly as she heard an explosion deeper in the forest, turning they both saw a black figure that seemed to be Sai flying backwards through the air, before he slammed into a tree and they watched a large snake come out from the undergrowth.

"What the-" Naruko began, then she sighed as she unsheathed Tiburon and slashed downward at the snake's head, raising an eyebrow as it dispelled. 'There are only two people known for having snake summons, Anko being one of them and I know she wouldn't mess with the exam, so-' Naruko's eyes widened as she came to the realization. She turned to where Karin was healing Sai and quickly went over to them.

"Sai!" The espada barked catching the ROOT agent's attention. "Which way is your team? I think Orochimaru may be in the exam!" Sai's usually emotionless eyes widened and he quickly jumped up to lead the two to his team where they were being taken apart by a 'female' Kusa nin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With the remainder of Team Seven

Sasuke and Sakura were both kneeling before the tall Kusa 'Kunoichi' who was smiling down at what 'she' wanted to be her prize. "Well dear Sasuke-kun, I am rather disappointed, I thought you'd be far stronger than this…" The shinobi said as 'she' gave a mock sigh to infuriate the paralyzed genin.

The 'kunoichi' was about to continue his taunts, when 'she' suddenly was forced to dodge a high powered water jutsu and a large hawk made of Ink. 'She' turned to see Naruko standing with the boy 'she' had just blown through the forest, with a slightly terrified redhead behind them. "Kukuku, well what do you know-" The 'Kunoichi' said. "It's the hero of Wave, their statue doesn't do you any justice."

Naruko raised an eyebrow at the 'kunoichis' words, '_They built a statue of me…?'_ The dark skinned blonde sighed and looked towards the 'kunoichi' with a level stare that made a shiver of anticipation run up the 'woman's' spine. "Why don't you drop the disguise Orochimaru," Naruko said, catching the gathered attention of everyone in the clearing.

The now revealed Orochimaru smirked as he pulled the face he was under off of his own. "How did you know it was I?" The Snake Sannin asked in curiosity as his tongue flashed out slightly to taste the air, he could just taste the power radiating off of her. "There are only two people in the Elemental Nations with the Snake Summoning contract," Naruko started as she moved her gaze to the kneeling Sasuke and the passed out Sakura. "I am friends with one of them and she isn't stupid enough to unleash her summons into the forest while the Chunin Exams are going on."

Orochimaru chuckled at her insight and looked between all of the genin gathered before him. "Hmm, it would seem I am a bit outnumbered here…" The Sannin said. "While I would love to sample your power, I am not all that eager to take on a pupil of Kenpachi that can still be sane after a couple of months, especially since he bisected my last body when I tried to experiment on that little pink summon of his." As he finished his words, Naruko noticed that he grabbed his hip in a memory of phantom pain.

She smirked at the man behind her mask, "Well, you could either run away or let the Anbu that are coming this way capture you, especially since they seem to have found the bodies of the faces you stole."

Orochimaru grimaced as he too sensed the chakra signatures closing in on his position. He looked towards Sasuke and in a flash of speed, appeared before the boy and then he bit into the intersection of the Uchiha's neck and shoulder, drawing a cry of pain from Sasuke as Naruko and Sai rushed towards the Sannin.

Orochimaru chuckled evilly before he spewed that Sasuke would come to him in search of more power, then he jumped back into the trees and disappeared in the foliage, leaving the exhausted Team 7, and Naruko with Karin standing on the branches, or in Sasuke and Sakura's case; kneeling and lying down.

Naruko sighed as she looked over at Sai, the only reasonable member of Team 7 and nodded to him. She then slung Sakura up over her shoulder and Sai grasped the immobile Sasuke, pulling his arm over his shoulders and they took off into the trees until they came across a large clearing that had a massive tree standing on the edge.

The tree had a large hollow in the roots that Naruko and Sai set the two unconscious members of squad 7 down in.

Naruko rolled her shoulders and pulled out the first aid kit that Kisuke had given her just in case she actually was injured badly enough. She began applying bandages to the unconscious pinkette, while Sai did the same after the emotionless boy placed an incapacitation seal over the emo's new hickey.

"Thank you Naruko-dono," Sai said with a bow once they were done applying first aid to the pair. "You may leave if you wish, I should have enough chakra to stand guard over them until they awaken."

His answer was a nod from the blonde as she patted his shoulder. "Keep up the good work Sai, I'll see you at the tower once you guys finish your scroll hunt." She said, before she grabbed Karin's hand and they took off through the trees towards the tower so Naruko could turn in her scrolls and talk to the old Sarutobi about allowing Karin to join Konoha.

Sai sighed as he watched them fade into the forest, then he turned to look at his two unconscious teammates. '_The Uchiha really needs to get an attitude check and Sakura needs to learn to reign in her voice, otherwise it will end up getting them killed later on.'_ Sai thought as he set about, planning how he was going to beat that meaning into them.

The ROOT Anbu smirked slightly as he felt the chakra signatures of the Otogakure team hiding in the bushes on the other side of the clearing, before he frowned and touched his face, wondering what was happening to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Naruko and Karin at the Tower an Hour later

Naruko sighed as she cracked her neck, they had just walked into the Tower after giving a beat down to some Mist genin that thought they could beat her. One of them had especially pissed her off about a sexist comment on how a woman couldn't beat them, that one had been grabbed by Karin's new found Chakra chains while Naruko beat the living shit and sexism out of him. After they had finished, the two kunoichi had left the Kiri team unconscious with their Heaven scroll laying on the ground between them for the next team that came through, unknowingly that it was Team 7.

Naruko created three clones and they all opened their scrolls at the same time, quickly noticing a cloud of smoke coming up from them. The clones and the original quickly dropped the scrolls and watched as Iruka and Yoruichi showed up in the smoke. Karin and Iruka both had to stifle a nosebleed as they noticed that it seemed that Yoruichi had been in the shower at the time she was summoned.

Yoruichi quickly looked around as she no longer felt the warm water of her shower pouring over her. The cat woman smirked as she noticed the nosebleeds from the other two shinobi and looked over to see a calm looking Naruko. "I guess I was the one to be summoned huh, I thought it'd be Kenpachi." Yoruichi said as she looked at the clock. "Damn kid, I know you are good, but it's only been four hours since the Exam began!" She exclaimed catching the attention of Iruka and Karin.

Naruko chuckled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head and then Iruka went into a boring lecture about the purpose of the exam, all while trying to keep his eyes from straying to Yoruichi's considerable assets. When she asked if anyone else was at the tower yet, Iruka nodded, "Yes the Suna genin team made it here an hour before you did."

Naruko grinned and hugged the two chunin, making Iruka try to keep his thoughts calm at feeling both Yoruichi and Naruko's breasts pressing against him in the hug. Naruko released the soon to be hyperventilating man after a minute, sending a knowing wink to Yoruichi. "Well I would love to talk more but I need to see the old man about getting Karin-chan here to join Konoha, she is an Uzumaki." Naruko said noticing the raised eyebrows. "Is he in?"

Iruka shook his head, "Sorry but he doesn't usually come in this early into the exam." Iruka said with a sigh. The scarred man rubbed his temples. "I'll tell him that you needed to see him when I get back to Konoha."

Naruko nodded and watched as her surrogate older brother left the tower to head back to the Village. She then led Karin away to the rooms in the tower, surprising a slightly injured Anko after her run in with a certain Sannin clone. Yoruichi just transformed into her black cat form and ran back to the village, muttering the entire way about having to take another shower, though she did enjoy the reaction she got from Iruka and that redhead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tower office, One day later

"… Ok so you ran into Orochimaru who was disguised as a genin and Ms. Karin here is an Uzumaki whose team attacked you and you defeated?" Hiruzen asked as he sat tiredly behind his desk, he was tired from arguing with another attempt by the civilian and elder council to get Naruko and Team 22 under their thumbs and now there was the news that his wayward student had attack Team 7. It had taken Naruko only a few minutes to tell the old man what had happened during their time in the forest, Karin was sitting quietly off to the side as she continued to stare at her new family member and the legendary Hokage.

"Yes sir. Sai and I were able to make him retreat though he did leave the hickey that Anko-nee had on Sasuke," Naruko explained as she sat down in the seat in front of the desk.

Hiruzen sighed; he could already feel the massive headache approaching. "This is going to be a very interesting Exam isn't it?" The old man asked as he turned to look at the young redhead, weighing her up with a look. The girl just squirmed uncomfortably under the aged Kage's unwavering gaze.

Naruko gave a slight nod that she understood what he was getting at as she stood up, "If it is ok Hokage-sama, I'm going to go check on Team 8 and see if anyone else got here safe." Naruko said getting a 'go ahead' from her grandfather figure.

"Ok then, Karin-chan let's go." Naruko said as she turned to leave with her cousin. Naruko snorted as she looked back in the room to see the Hokage quickly put away his Icha Icha paradise book at the sight of her. "Don't let Biwako-dono or Kurenai-sensei catch you with that Hokage-sama or you could end up like Jiraiya."

When she finally left, Hiruzen sighed as he looked up at the pictures on the wall above his couch. "Ahh Minato-dono, Kushina-chan, she takes after you two so much." The old man sighed, "I wish you two were still here, I am too damn old for this job."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I will be doing the preliminaries next chapter so expect it to be a while seeing as I usually like to put them all into one chapter, I hope not to make the same mistake with my 'King of Conquerors' by forgetting Ino and Shino and whoever else I put in.<strong>

**Sorry for those of you who wanted to see the usual Sasuke goes berserk scene I just didn't feel like doing it this time, though to appease you guys I am going to have Sasuke vs Naruko in the first round of the finals.**

**That's all for now, see ya.**


End file.
